


But You Won't

by IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because I don't believe that you can have serious feelings for someone as a freshman, Garrett is an asshole, Grief over Allison, Guilt, Homophobia, I'm making everyone but Liam and Garrett seniors so that I can make them sophmores, M/M, Murder, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Scott McCall and Liam Dunbar pack bonding, Serial Killer, Sexuality Confusion, The Benefactor - Freeform, fae, somewhat slow burn, sterek, there will be sex but no smut bc I'm scared to write it, what the hell is Garret's last name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett is hunting a werewolf only to discover that it is his best friend, Liam. Will Garrett kill him or will something hold him back?<br/>Main paring: Giam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monster

March 3rd, Tuesday night

It was the middle of the night, and the forest was completely silent aside from the crouching of leaves and ragged breathing made by the two bodies flying through the air; one after another.

Garrett smirked and came to a halt when he saw the thing he was pursuing dart behind one of the handful of trees in an open clearing that was also a dead end.

He twirled his favorite knife between his fingers with ease as he slowly made his way towards to the group of trees, taking his time as he went, and stopping right in front of the cluster.

"So you want to play games, huh?" Garett said, narrowing his eyes in anticipation. "Tell you what, I'm going to count to three, and if you don't show yourself by the time I'm done counting, I'm going to come and get you; and I definitely won't be as pleasant as I'm being now."

Garett chuckled under his breath, "One..." He eyes scanned the clearing for movement and found none. "Two...." 

Garret shook his head and grinned.

This was going to be fun.

"Three-"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming out." A voice said from behind the tree to Garrett's left.

Garrett smirked.

'Works every time. And don't I know that voice from somewhere?'

He clenched and unclenched his fingers around his weapon as he watched the werewolf emerge from his hiding place.

The moon was shrouded by clouds, so Garrett couldn't make out the monsters face, but he could tell that the boy was white, had an athletic build, brown hair, and was at least 5'6.

"You wanna step a little closer so that I can see your ugly face before I kill you?" Garrett asked feigning casualness.

He was taken aback when the werewolf scoffed.

"What? You haven't figured it out by now?"

It was then that the boy stepped forward into what little moonlight there was and Garrett saw his face for the first time.

Garrett's eyes widened in horror, and he subconsciously took a step back.

"No..." He whispered. "Liam?"

.....................

Liam stood in front of him stoically, his orange eyes glowing fiercely in darkness.

"No..." Garrett said again. "This is some kind of sick joke. You aren't- you can't be a.... a-"

"A werewolf." Liam said softly.

Garrett's knife slipped through his fingers and hit the ground with a clang.

'This couldn't be happening. This had to be a dream. A nightmare.' Garrett thought desperately.

But all made sense.

The sudden improvement during lacrosse, the secrets.....

It had been staring him in the face the whole time, and he had been too blind to see it.

Garrett let a small hysterical laugh slip from his mouth before he could stop it.

"What the hell is wrong with this town?"

"It's me, man." Liam said. "Look."

Garrett stared as Liam closed his eyes and clenched his fists, and slowly, but surely, the excessive hair on his body disappeared, his fangs shrunk back to their usual size, and when Liam reopened his eyes, they were back to their original startling bright blue color.

"Look,Garrett..." Liam started to say, but was quickly silenced when Garrett pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at him.

"You're one of then now." Garrett growled. "You're a monster."

The betrayed look on Liam's face burned into Garrett like flames.

"A monster? Really? How do you think I felt finding out that my best friend was a supernatural assassin! This is insane but it doesn't have to be this way! We have a choice!"

Garrett hesitated.

'Maybe he's right... Maybe we don't have to be this way.. Maybe I don have to-'

Garrett shook his head, and stepped closer to Liam so that the gun was inches away from his chest.

"No, no it does have to be this way. You're not my best friend anymore. I have to ki-" Garrett stopped, but gritted his teeth and tried again. "I have to ki- KILL! I have to kill you, Liam!"

Liam bit his lip, and clenched his fists before saying, "Garrett, we've been best friends since preschool! You know me better than anyone! You were friends with me when I was nobody! You know that I'm scared of clowns, and that I suck at talking to girls! You know that my favorite food is cheese but I'm lactose intolerant! You know about how my dad used to beat me and my mom because he thought it was funny! Garrett, you know me! You're more than this!" Liam stopped and took a deep breath. "We're... More than this."

'More than this...'

Garrett didn't notice the gun was shaking so badly that he had to use his other hand to steady it.

'Be strong. You've got to be strong...'

Liam's blue eyes pierced into Garrett's, and they stayed like that for what seemed like eternity.

"So that's how it is then." Liam said lowly.

"Yeah. That's how it is." Garrett responded, trying to keep his voice strong and level, but lowering his eyes from Liam's. "Monster."

Liam looked like he was going to explode, and Garrett fingered the trigger.

'This is it.' He thought. ' I'm going to kill my best friend.'

And then Liam did something that made Garrett wish that he had actually punched him in the stomach or tried to kill him.

Liam moved closer to Garrett until the gun was literally touching his heart.

"So shoot me." Liam said, his face devoid of emotion, but his voice breaking with pain. "Go ahead. Shoot me, Garrett."

..............

Garrett couldn't breathe. The only thing he could think about was Liam. Liam, and how much he wanted to pull the goddamn trigger.

"Go on. Do it, Garrett! I dare you!" Liam hissed. "Just do it! SHOOT ME!"

'Just do it, Garrett. Just...'

Garrett raised his eyes to meet Liam's once more, and that was all Liam needed to slap the gun out of Garret's hands, grab Garrett by the front of his shirt and slam him against a tree.

'I'm pathetic. I'm a disgrace. I'm weak. I deserve to be killed by a werewolf.'

Pain blossomed on the Back of Garrett's head, and he welcomed it because it was currently the only thing distracting him from the fact that Liam's face was mere inches from his.

Neither of the boys said anything, but Garrett's heartbeat sped up when Liam's eyes changed to a vibrant orange.

He tried to look anywhere but Liam's  
eyes, and instead settled on his lips, which made things increasingly worse.

Liam saw this and smirked, leaning in close just to make Garrett feel pathetic than he already felt.

"You know I could kill you right now." Liam whispered, his lips just barely scraping over Garrett's. "But I figure, a life for a life is a fair trade."

Garrett was currently praying for death, but he managed to send his most lethal glare towards Liam and say, " You're should just kill me, because I plan on killing you nice and slow."

Liam suddenly let go of Garrett's shirt making him fall to the ground with a bump.

"But you won't." Liam said before disappearing into the forest.


	2. Keep Telling Yourself That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo many typos. No beta. Sorry :(

March 6th, Friday afternoon

It was a nice day in Beacon Hills.

Garrett had been eating lunch with Violet in the courtyard, when he heard an older voice, probably a senior say, "You think you're so tough. You got my boy Harris here, kicked off the team."

He was going to brush it off he heard a familiar voice say, "Yeah well, I guess I'm just that good."

••••••••••••••••••••

Garrett turned around to see what the hell was going on, and snorted in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me."

There were three people standing in the middle of the courtyard.

Connor Machi, a douche bag senior on the the lacrosse team; Nate Harris, who was basically the same as Machi except for the fact that he got cut from the lacrosse because of the one person on earth Garrett didn't want to see, who happened to be the third person involved: Liam Dunbar.

'Fuck.'

•••••••••••••••••••

"What's going on?" Violet asked.

Machi and Harris had Liam backed into a corner, but was Liam scared? Not in the slightest.

He was angry.

"Look, I'm sorry I took your spot on the team." Liam said though clenched teeth. "Please leave me alone or bad things are going to happen. I don't want to fight you."

In the back of Garrett's mind a little voice reminded him that before Liam became a werewolf, he would pick fights with kids twice his size for bumping into him in the hallway. Since he changed, Liam had been trying to control his temper more to avoid hurting people.

'But he's still a monster.' Garrett repeated this five times in his head. 'He's not getting special treatment for "most improved".'

Machi and Harris shared a look before bursting into laughter.

"Bad things? Like what you did to that teachers car? Wittle baby's got some anger problems?" Machi cackled. "The only bad thing that's about to happen is when we kick your stupid sophomore ass."

With that, Harris nailed Liam in the face with a sucker punch, and he landed on the ground.

After that, everything happened so fast.

Garrett jumping out seat.

Running towards the group of boys.

Shielding Liam from the two asshats he was being hounded by.

Garrett wasn't aware that he'd done any of these actions until he heard a voice say, "Didn't you hear him? He said leave him alone."

It took a moment before Garrett realized he was the one who'd spoken.

'What the fuck am I doing?' Garrett asked himself, internally horrified of what he just did.

He glanced back at Liam, who was staring at him like he was wondering if he was dreaming of not.

Liam's blue eyes were now threatening to change to orange, and from Garrett's angle, he could see the glint of Liam's fangs coming in.

Thankfully, the courtyard wasn't a popular place to eat lunch, due to the constant wind so only a handful of students were in danger of witnessing Liam's transformation.

Garrett looked back at Violet, who hasn't seemed to notice Liam yet, and he stepped to the right a tad, making it almost impossible for her to see the werewolf at all.

'He's mine.'

Harris and Machi laughed.

"Oh look, it's the freshman's boyfriend. Isn't that cute?" Harris cooed.

'Boyfriend?'

Garrett wondered how cute Harris would think he was if he broke his neck.

He could have sworn he heard Liam growl behind him.

"As much as we'd like to prove you wrong, we're going to have to reschedule. I just saw someone leave to get a teacher." Garrett said, his muscles aching to break a couple bones.

Machi narrowed his beady eyes and got in Garrett's face.

"You're bluffing."

Garrett didn't even blink.

"Try me." He said evenly.

By now, people had gotten wind of the fight and were spilling into the courtyard.

While Garrett and Liam were not happy about this development, Machi thought it would be the perfect opportunity to show Beacon Hills High how superior he was.

"Just get out of my way loser." He said, puffing out his chest and reaching out a hand to push Garrett aside.

Wrong choice.

Garrett swiftly grabbed Machi's hand, and pulled him in close enough so that his lips by Machi's ear.

"I want you to listen very carefully, Connor." Garrett said, his voice a deadly calm. "If you don't take your stupid friend, and get the hell away out of my face, I'm going to strangle you to death in front of the entire school, and string your body up the flagpole. Ok?"

'Why am I so genuinely angry? It's not like you really care if a werewolf gets the crap kicked out of him.'

"Alright! That's enough!" Coach Finstock yelled, elbowing his way through students. "Break it up you three!"

The coach pauses looking down at Liam with a tired expression and mumbling, "They don't pay me enough for this." and trudging back inside.

The yard was filled with groans, but slowly the crowd thinned until the only people left where Machi, Harris, Garrett, Liam, and Violet.

Garrett pushed a wide eyed Machi back towards his friend, fixing both bullies with a glare that he only reserved for the creatures he hunted.

"Have a nice day." He growled.

'Side effects.' He told himself. 'Side effects from being best friends with a monster for 9 years.'

After a brief period of silence, Machi mumbled, "You two freaks aren't with it anyway. Come on, Harris."

Garrett watched them lumber away before turning around and offering Liam a hand.

Liam hesitated before accepting the hand, letting Garrett pull him off the ground.

Liam's eyes were confused and reminded Garrett of a puppy.

Garrett hated him so much.

"Are you alright, man?" He asked, squeezing Liam's hand as hard as he could to show just how much he cared.

Liam yelped and replied, "Yeah, man. Thank-"

"Liam, are you ok?" Violet asked, cutting Liam off.

"Yeah." Liam said, flashing her a small smile. "Lets just go to class."

Garrett would rather ram his head into a brick wall until it was time to go home.

•••••••••••••••

At the end of the day, Garrett couldn't wait for lacrosse practice.

He had been needing to hit something all day.

He skipped out of last period fifteen minutes early so that he could have the locker room to himself.

Dropping his backpack by his locker, Garrett quickly undressed and stepped into one of the showers.

When the hot water hit his tense shoulders, he sighed; leaning against the wall and allowing the water to flow down his back.

"He means nothing to me. We are not friends. We are enemies." Garrett murmured . "I only helped him to save face."

'Keep telling yourself that.'

Great, now Garrett was hearing Liam's voice inside his head. That's exactly what he needs.

Because the universe hated him, Garrett heard the locker room door open, and boys flooding in.

He could heard the sounds of clothes hitting the floor, and he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

The showers had no walls in between them, so when someone stepped into the stall on his right, Garrett rolled his eyes.

"Oh, hey, Garrett!" Stiles Stilinski's voice chirped.

When Garrett nodded at him, Stiles began to hum a Spice Girls hit under his breath, and was lost in his own little world.

Garrett snorted, and reached a hand out to turn the water off when someone walked into the stall on his left.

'Jesus Christ, the universe hates me.'

Liam Dunbar stared back at him, mouth open. It then occurred to him that he was completely naked, and Garrett grabbed his towel while simultaneously giving Liam a glare that could melt diamonds.

Liam was also only clad in a towel, and without thinking, Garrett let his eyes wander across the panes of Liam's chest.

Garrett hated himself then more than he ever had.

••••••••••••••••

During lacrosse practice, both Garrett and Liam ended up being benched for being "too aggressive."

Garrett had ended up slightly fracturing Connor Machi's ribs, and bouncing Joe O'Maury's head off the ground; but it was all worth it when he managed to flip Liam on his back like a rag doll.

Liam didn't even seem to be playing the game. He was too busy causing bodily harm to anything within two feet of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!?" Coach Finstock exploded. "This is lacrosse not the goddamn MMA! You two are best friends like a mini- McCall and Stilinski duo! Get your acts together because the season is just around the corner, and I will not lose because two of my best players are acting like goddamn Kardashians! Now hit the showers before I kill you both! Go!"

Garrett headed back toward the locker room silently, but he made sure to shoulder Liam in a wall when he walked by.

"You mean we 'were' best friends..." Garrett whispered.


	3. Unsteady Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the typos :( in-beta'ed

March 6th, Friday late afternoon

(Takes place right where chapter 2 left off)

As soon as Liam walked into the locker room, Stiles pounced on him.

"What the hell was that?" He whisper-yelled, putting his hands on his hips.

Liam shouldered past him to his locker.

'I don't even know..'

Stiles made some some kind of disbelieving clucking sound, and turned to Scott.

"Well, Scott, anything you'd like to say to your pet ticking time bomb?" He said pointedly.

Liam looked at his Alpha stoically, waiting to be punished.

'By all means; hit me. I doubt I'll feel it.'

Scott frowned, "Well-"

"Exactly!" Stiles cut in. "I don't know what's going on between you, and your little BFF, but that doesn't mean you can just go play werewolf-hit man with the lacrosse team!"

'Me? A hit man? Nah. I can point you in the direction of one though. He's actually on the other-side of these lockers planning ways to kill me.'

"Stiles is right, Liam-" Scott tried to add.

"Damn right I'm right!" Stiles huffed. "I haven't kept Scott alive all these years just for his secret to be outed by the only beta he's ever had!"

A worked up Stiles would have been hilarious if Liam could feel anything other than anger and emptiness.

"I ask for so little..." Stiles sighs, sinking down into the bench behind him.

"I know, buddy. I know." Scott says patting his disgruntled best friend on the back.

At that moment, Stiles phone rang, as "Hungry Like The Wolf" sounded through the entire room, earning several snickers from the other players in the room.

Stiles finally found his phone in his backpack, and answered it out of breath.

"Hello? Oh hey, dad." Stiles said pinching the bridge of his nose. "What? No! Yes, you have to eat the vegan dogs! What? Don't you dare hang up-"

Liam heard a click on the other end of Stiles phone, and glanced at Scott who was trying not to laugh, and failing horribly.

Stiles shoved his cell phone in his pocket, and began scrambling to get his things together.

"Sorry guys, I've got to go make sure my dad isn't ordering a pizza. I hid the phone book but I really want to chance it so..."

Scott waves his friend off with a smile.

"It's cool, man. I'll text you tonight."

Stiles nodded, running a hand through his hair before narrowing his eyes at Liam.

"We're not done." He promised, failing horribly at any attempt to be threatening when he turned around to leave and ran into a locker.

"Jesus Christ!" He yelled, before running out the door.

Scott looked at Liam at the same time looked at him and chuckled.

"Don't worry about him." He said. "He'll warm up to you eventually."

•••••••••••••••••

Within the next the five minutes, the few players that remained in the locker room cleared out, leaving Scott and Liam alone

"Ok, now do you want to tell me what's wrong with you and Garrett?" Scott asked, leaning against his locker.

Liam looked over at his co-captain and Alpha with the expression of someone who had been caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

"Nothing." He responded shortly.

Nothing of course meaning: My best friend since kindergarten is one of the supernatural assassins, and hunted me down last night, found out I'm a werewolf, and thinks that I'm a monster now. Did I mention that he almost killed me? Or that he vowed to kill me slowly? How about the fact that I was this close to kiss-

"No." Liam said a little louder this time. "Nothing's wrong."

Scott raised an eyebrow as if to say, "I don't even need to be a werewolf to tell you're lying."

Liam sighed but didn't say anything else.

Scott offered him a half smile, "Liam, you know all I want to do is help you right, man? I'm on your side."

Liam looked over at his Alpha's sincere expression and felt a pang a guilt run through his body."

'Scott deserves to know who is hunting him too...'

"Yeah I know, man, it's just this is... Complicated." Liam said, forcing a smile.

Scott seemed to accept this and didn't push any farther, walking with Liam out if the locker room in silence.

"So do you need a ride home?" Scott asked suddenly like the idea had just occurred it him. "I mean my motorcycle is kinda of small but if you really really need one I'm sure we can both fit! I mean it may be awkward because we're both guys- not like there's anything wrong about that but-"

Liam tried to hold back the laughter that rose in his chest, and failed miserably but flashed the first genuine smile he'd smiled in days at his Alpha.

"Thanks man, but my house isn't far from here. I thought I'd just walk." He said, patting Scott on the shoulder.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Just call if you have questions, or need me for anything." Scott grinned, undoubtedly relieved, before turning and walking towards his motorcycle.

Liam watched Scott leave the parking lot until the backlight of his motorcycle was a blip in the distance.

'Alone at last.' Liam thought to himself, already feeling the emotions he'd bottled up since that night with Garrett begin to bubble to surface.

'Got to calm down. Got to calm down...."

Turning away from the highway, Liam broke into a full sprint from his standing position and ran into the woods that bordered Beacon Hills High School.

With every step, Liam felt himself giving in to his inner wolf. Although he hadn't fully transformed, his nails sharpened into claws, his teeth grew into fangs, and he could practically feel his blue eyes bleeding into a fiery orange.

'Maybe I am a monster...'

He didn't know how long he ran, but when he finally came to a stop, he knew he was in the exact clearing that Garrett and him had been in last night.

'You've got to be kidding me.'

Liam looked to his left and stared at the tree he had slammed Garrett against, and felt like he could snap the tree in half.

So that's exactly what he did.

He knew he wasn't as strong as the other wolves, but at this point he didn't care if he shattered every bone in his hands.

The huge tree shook violently as Liam assaulted it with the ferocity of a... Well, a wild animal.

When he felt his left hand crack, it only fueled him to move faster.

'Punch harder...slash deeper...Feel nothing.'

When the tree finally topples over, Liam collapsed to his knees breathing heavily.

His hand was mostly healed, but the pain inside him hadn't subsided in the slightest.

"Damn it...." He spit under his breath.

Liam's ears pricked at the sound a single leaf crunching from behind him.

He jumped up and whirled around, teeth bared.

Orange eyes scanned the clearing for any signs of movement, but found know.

Liam sighed before closing his eyes, and trying to harness everything Scott had attempted to teach him since he had been turned.

He had almost given up, and blamed it on his paranoia when he caught a scent.

A scent he knew very well.

A smile spread across Liam's face as he felt himself shifting back to his human form.

"Alright, you can come out now."

Liam's smile widened as he watched Garrett reveal himself from within the undergrowth.

"Looks like my covers is blown." The blonde assassin chuckled, stopping a few feet in front of Liam.

"You just can't stay away, can you?" Liam smirked.

Garrett rolled his eyes.

"You still think I care about you? That's adorable."

A flash of hurt crossed Liam's face before it was quickly replaced with a predatory gaze that made Garrett's body feel like was on fire.

"Are you here to try, and kill me again man? Because that didn't work out so well last time." Liam asked in low voice, raising his eyebrows.

"That depends. Are you going to take another shot at me?" Garrett asked, circling around Liam.

"That's up to you." Liam replied, stepping directly in front of Garrett.

The possible double meaning of the conversation hit both boys in the face, as well as the close proximity between them.

Liam found that most of his concentration was being used to not be tempted to look at Garrett's l-

"Thank you." Liam said quickly, in attempt to change his thought process. "For what you did today."

There. He said it.

Shame passed over Garrett's face, before he scoffed and said, "You think that's why I came here? To get a thank you? The only reason I saved your ass was because I had to keep up appearances."

Liam snorted.

"Yeah, ok. Keep telling yourself that. You were worried about me, even though you know I can take care I myself.

"I don't care if you get abducted like aliens. I just knew that if I didn't stop the you, you would have wolfed out, and Violet would've-"

Garrett wanted to kill himself when he watched Liam's eyes widen.

"The other assassin is Violet and you haven't... Told her about me? You've been.... protecting me?"

Every alarm known to man was going off inside Garrett's head as he frantically searched for some way to rationalize what his ex-best friend had just said.

"Like I would ever protect something like you." He spit out, feeling like a cornered animal.

Liam was quiet for a moment before saying softly, "I haven't told anyone about what you are. Not even Scott."

The warmth in Garrett's chest swelled up before he could extinguish it.

"Look." Garrett said with an edge to his voice. "The only reason I did what I did today was so that I can have you to myself when I kill you. That's why I followed you tonight. To tell you that I didn't stand up for you because of some stupid nostalgia."

At first, Liam tried to push down the feelings of hurt and rage that were building in his chest, but he kept being distracted by the sound of something rapidly beating.

A slow grin spread across his face when realized what he was listening to.

While Garrett was staying harsh and stoic on the outside, on the inside his heart was beating like a freaking samba.

'Someone isn't being honest.'

Liam chuckled, and dared to step closer to Garrett before saying lowly, "Maybe. Or maybe you just wanted an excuse to get me alone again."

Liam's theory was proven correct when Garrett's heartbeat increased even more.

"You're delusional-"

"Hey, it's ok, man." Liam said, enjoying the fact that he'd taken over the conversation. "I saw you checking me in the locker room. I won't blame you if you have a crush on me. I never knew you felt like that." Liam finished by reaching out and patting Garrett on the shoulder.

In a blink, Garrett had a hold of Liam's arm and flipped him onto his back, but Liam was ready and before he landed on the ground, he used his claws to slash the front of Garrett's shirt, and pulled him down, which resulted in Garrett landed on top of Liam.

Garrett's usually calm mask was broken, and he glared down at Liam, face red with anger and humiliation.

Liam felt something push up against him, and he smirked.

"Is that your dagger or you just happy to see me?"

Garrett didn't answer, and instead stared down at the werewolf under him silently.

Liam stared back, searching the assassins face for some kind of emotion, but ended up stopping at the place he seemed to be looking at a lot lately- Garrett's lips.

'Stop it! Stop looking. He is your.... friend!' He internally screamed to himself.

'He's not getting closer is he?'

But he was getting closer. Garrett began slowly leaning in closer, and Liam's mind helpfully wondered, 'Wait... Is he gonna? No.... He can't. He wouldn't.'

"Garrett?" Liam managed to ask. "What are you-"

And then there were fireworks. Bright lights flashing in Liam's mind when he felt Garrett's lips touch his.

Without thinking about it, Liam's eyes closed, and he leaned into the kiss.

The kiss must have lasted all of two seconds, and it was ruined Liam felt something prick the side of his neck, and pain blossomed over his entire body.

"What the hell was that?" Liam asked, immediately feeling his strength beginning to fade.

He watch Garrett pull away, feeling like he was watching the world in slow motion.

"Who has the crush now, monster?"

•••••••••••••••••••••

Liam felt like someone had taken a hold of his heart and stolen every emotion that wasn't depression.

"That was an elephant tranquilizer." Garrett said with a blank look on his face. "It should leave you completely vulnerable and weak for about five hours."

'I'm such an idiot.'

Liam shook his head and said, "You kissed me".

Garrett scoffed, looking at anything but Liam.

" I've got you powerless in front of me and you're worried about some stupid kiss?"

"You knew that was my first kiss." Liam said.

Garrett shrugged, still not looking at Liam.

"It got you to lie still long enough for me to drug you."

"But you aren't going to kill me so why-"

"Yet. I'm not going to kill you yet." Garrett said through clenched teeth. "This is just an example of how easy it will be."

Liam could feel his body shutting down, and he he whispered, "I know that deep down you know that I'm the same guy you've been best friends with for as long as you can remember so don't..." Liam's voice trailed off. "Don't leave me Garrett..."

The last thing Liam remembered before he black out, is the unsteady rhythm between two heartbeats.


	4. What does that make us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of typos sorry :(

March 6th, Friday evening

{Saturday, 2:40 PM}

Liam opened his slowly, his usual 2/20 vision blurry.

"He's awake!" He heard someone say, frantically 'shhing' the other people in the room.

When Liam was able to see clearly and move normally, he looked from side to side, taking in his surroundings.

He was lying on a couch in a large room, which he quickly realized was Derek's loft. Scott was sitting directly beside him in an uncomfortable looking chair, and the rest of the pack was spread out across the room.

Derek had jumped swiftly out of his large leather chair when he saw Liam wake up, and a half awake Stiles, who had apparently been asleep on Derek's shoulder, fell ungracefully to the floor in a small heap.

"Jesus Derek..." He whined pitifully, standing up and brushing himself off. "Give a guy some warning."

Malia was sitting across the room, shooting not-so-subtle glares in Derek's direction.

Liam wondered what that was about, but decided he'd save that question for later when he had the strength to run away.

Beside Malia, Kira stood up and made her way over to Liam with a smile.

"Look whose finally awake." She teased, sitting on the love seat opposite from him where Lydia was sitting filing her nails.

Peter stood in the shadows of doorway, watching everyone with bored curiosity.

"What's going on?" Liam asked sitting up, his voice sounding like he had been eating sandpaper.

"You don't remember?" Scott said as Kira went to get Liam a glass of water. "Derek found you alone in the middle of the woods last night, passed out on the ground."

Liam closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened the night before.

'It was after practice.... And then Garrett-'

Liam's eyes flew open and his hand reached up to touch his mouth.

'Oh God.'

"What?" Derek asked. "Tell us what happened Liam."

Kira returned with a glass of water that Liam drank hungrily, and sat in between Liam and Scott on the couch.

"Well it was after lacrosse practice... And...." Liam hesitated, looking away from Scott's trusting gaze. "And I lost control and took off into the woods."

'See? I'm not lying...'

"You lost control? What were you thinking? You could have killed someone!" Derek growled.

Liam slunk down in his seat ashamed.

"Hey, cut him some slack." Scott said, holding up one hand. "There was no blood on him when you found him, and it was the middle of the woods. No one would have been around anyway."

Scott frowned, "I should've never left you by yourself. It was obvious that something was off with you, and I'm your Alpha... I'm supposed to protect you-"

"Scott, it's fine." Stiles said. "You're new at being an Alpha, and you're going to make a few mistakes here and there."

Liam felt like the worst person on the planet.

"Maybe we should be focusing on why you lose control instead of the fact that you lost control at all?" Kira suggested, reaching over to hold Scott's hand, trying to make him feel better.

Liam was surprised when Scott flinched away from Kira's touch, before realizing what he had done and intertwining their fingers together.

Liam glanced Stiles, who merely shook his head as if to say, "Don't even go there."

"Why did you lose control, Liam?" Lydia asked, drawing the attention away from Scott and Kira.

'I just found out that my best friend- oh sorry; EX best friend is a supernatural creature hunter, and now wants to kill me.'

"I got in a fight with my friend Garrett." Liam murmured.

Derek snorted.

"And you ended up passed out cold on the ground how exactly?" Stiles inquired dryly.

Liam couldn't help but be touched that the whole pack had come to support him, but now he felt as if he was on the stand for a murder trial.

'Well you see, Garrett, my ex best friend who is a hunter, kissed me and then shot me full of elephant tranquilizer. Did I mention that I lost my first kiss to a guy?'

"Hunters." Lydia reasoned before he could answer. "They tranquilized him."

'Lets go with that.'

"What!?" Scott yelled, his eyes flashing red. "You were attacked by hunters!?"

"No." Derek said. "They used him to send a message."

"Message?" Malia asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion. "What message?"

The room was quiet until Stiles sighed, "That they can get to us at any time, anywhere, anyway they want."

Liam watched his pack begin to panic, and he felt guilt build up in his stomach.

"Before we move on," Peter's voice suddenly appeared behind Liam, who jumped. "Liam, is there anything else that you remember that could help in this situation?"

Peter's face was impassive, but his cold eyes were narrowed in amusement, and Liam felt a chill run down his spine.

"That's all I remember." Liam said as believably as he possibly could.

"Alright, well we have a new objective guys." Scott said, turning back to his pack.

"'Nice word bro!" Stiles high fives his best friend.

"Thanks man!" Scott grinned before reverting back to Alpha mode. "We need to find out who these hunters are before they strike again. We are a family and-"

Liam shot up, "Oh my God, mom is probably freaking out right now!"

"I already called her and told her you were spending the night at my house." Stiles said, looking pleased with himself.

Liam eased back down onto the couch with a sigh of relief.

"Anyway," Scott began again."From now on we'll stay in groups of two: Malia and Kira, me and Liam, and that leaves-"

"Absolutely not." Stiles said, his hands on his hips. "You can't put me and Sourwolf together; we'll kill each other!"

Stiles looked over at Derek for back up, who just rolled his eyes and said, "Fine."

"See! We both agree that- What?" Stiles backtracked.

"Great!" Scott said. "You can take Stiles to and from school, and you two can talk to Stiles's dad about everything today."

"But what about Lydia" Stiles asked desperately. "I could be her partner instead-"

"Sorry Stiles," Lydia cut him off. "Parrish just agreed to be my bodyguard." She waved her phone in the air pointedly.

Stiles eye twitched, and Liam burst into laughter that he'd been holding in for two minutes.

He was soon followed by Kira, who this joined by Scott, which made Malia giggle, and pretty soon the whole pack had broken out in laughter, and even Derek cracked a smile.

"Ok ok, are we good?" Scott asked Stiles, wiping a year from his eye.

"Yeah, fine." Stiles nodded grudgingly. "But if I die because of a serious concussion, we'll all knew whose to blame, and I will haunt all of your asses!"

Derek smirked, and Stiles made a face at the older werewolf.

Liam had never loved his pack more.

'Too bad they're going to hate you when they find out what you've really been hiding from them.'

•••••••••••••••••••

{3:15 PM}

Garrett padded though his empty house silently.

To the naked eye, his house was nothing special. It was placed in an average neighborhood that just happened to be with a mile from Beacon Hills High School.

Technically, he wasn't allowed to live on his own yet, but it hadn't been hard to convince the realtor that he was living with his mother, and with all the money Garrett was getting lately, he could afford a small house no problem.

Only two people from school knew were he lived: Violet and..... Him.

He headed straight for the shower, dropping his gear in the sink.

Leaving a trail of stained clothes behind, he walked stoically into the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower to as hot as he could without burning himself.

When Garret reach out to pull back the shower curtain, he made the mistake of turning to the right and looking at himself in the mirror.

His blonde hair was dark and matted with blood that had trickled down his face and dried.

Garrett's chest, that was already riddled with hundreds of different scars, contained three angry looking red slash marks, courtesy of his latest kill.

Last but not least, his hands were completely covered in semi-fresh blood that's dripped between his fingers onto the floor like crimson rain.

Sighing, Garrett stepped into the shower and instantly felt better.

He began to wash any evidence of his previous kill off of his body, watching as the water around him ran red.

Garrett's muscles screamed, and he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, immediately flashing back to the reason he was feeling like shit.

•••••••••••

{Four hours ago}

Earlier that morning, Garrett had discovered the location of Steve Grace, a thirty-six year old werewolf.

Steve worked as a civil rights lawyer at the only law firm in Beacon Hills. Garrett dug up all the information he could on him, and was happy to find that Steve did not have a wife or children.

While this wouldn't have influenced whether or not Garrett was going to kill Steve, it was nice to know that he wasn't taking away someone's father or husband.

Garrett watched Steve for two days, learning his patterns and quirks. Steve left for lunch at 12:15 every day, and Garrett decided that was the perfect to time get the jump on him.

In the back of his mind, Garrett knew that he should call Violet and have her come help with the hunt, but he dismissed this thought, thinking he could handle one omega werewolf by himself, he'd killed far bigger.

The plan was simple. Wait for Steve to get in his car during lunch break, shoot him with a paralyzer, drive him in the middle of the woods, and kill him. Easy enough.

Of course, the plan went off without a hitch- until Garrett drug the werewolf's body out of his car.

Garrett was all ready to kill Steve. He had his thermowire ready, and was just about to wrap it around Steve's throat when the werewolf opened his eyes.

He was still paralyzed, so Garrett didn't feel threatened, but he did freeze for fifteen seconds.

Steve was decent looking man. He had a nice build and wavy blond hair, but what threw Liam off were he's eyes.

They were a deep blue, and Garrett couldn't help but compare them to....

'NO!' He mentally yelled at himself. 'You will not lose focus because the monster in front of you reminds you HIM!'

Pulling himself together, Garrett prepared to wrap to scorching hot wire around the werewolf's threat AGAIN, but at this moment, Steve Grace jumped off the ground and back handed Garrett into a tree.

"Next time, use a stronger paralyzer." Growled the werewolf, eyes orange.

Garrett rose to his feet, attempting to even his ragged breathing.

"I guess I'll just have to kill you the old fashion way." He taunted, whipping out a gun full of Wolfsbane bullets. "Or are you going to try and win away with your tail between your legs?"

Steve took the bait, charging at Garrett wildly.

Garrett aimed at the werewolf's heart, but Steve was fast, and Garrett was forced to roll to the side to avoid being run over.

Garrett had underestimated how powerful Steve was, and realized that he wouldn't be able to hit him with a bullet.

'Ok, maybe I should've called Violet...'

Dropping the gun, Garrett unsheathed his favorite dagger, twirling it between his fingers.

"You wanna dance? I can dance." He smirked. "Try not to step on my feet freak."

Once again, Steve charged at Garrett, but this time Garrett stood his ground until the last second where he jumped to the right, slashing the werewolf's arm a good 2 & 1/2 inches deep.

Steve snarled, shifting completely, and randomly swiped the air next to him, managing to catch the front of Garrett's shirt, and slam the assassin into the ground, knocking the knife away.

Garrett grunted when his head bounced off the ground, but showed no signs of pain.

"And to think, you could've killed me ten minutes ago if you weren't so distracted by my pretty eyes." Steve grinned manically, raising his right hand to slash Garrett's throat.

"True," Garrett smirked, noticing his knife laying behind Steve. "But then I would get to do this."

Wrapping his legs around Steve's right leg and twisting, Garrett heard a satisfying snap, followed by a roar of pain.

Pushing the werewolf off of him, Garrett jumped toward his knife, wrapping his fingers around the hilt, and turning around just as Steve leapt at him, singing the knife down hard into Steve's stomach.

Steve gasped, falling backwards, his blood covering Garrett's hands.

In one last attempt to survive, Steve wildly raked his left clawed hand over Garrett chest, and this time, Garrett cried out in pain.

"You just-" Garrett pulled the knife out of Steve's stomach and brought it down hard again. "don't know-" And again. "when-" And again. "to die!"

Garret finally slammed his knife into Steve's heart, watching as the werewolf choked his own blood, before finally going still.

Garrett's heavy breathing filled the air, and he slowly got off of Steve's corpse, and began to gradually began to pick up his equipment.

Looking disdainfully down at the dead werewolf's body, Garrett scowled.

"Looks like your pretty eyes didn't save you after all."

•••••••••••••••

{present time}

Garrett turned the water off a little harder than normal.

'That stupid little werewolf almost got me killed today!' He thought bitterly, snatching a towel off the towel rack. 'But whose fault is that?'

Flopping onto his bed, Garrett picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts until his thumb landed on one in particular: Liam Dunbar.

He must've stared at that name for ten minutes.

"What the hell is wrong with me? How can I ever be considering...."

Garrett started to put his phone down before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Jesus Christ..."

••••••••••••••••••

Liam had been over at Scott's all day training when he felt his phone vibrate.

"Guys, I've got to take this. It's probably my mom." He yelled to Scott, Derek, and Stiles.

Walking away from the group, Liam pulled out his phone and stared at the screen in confusion.

-1 message: Garrett-

"Is this some kind of joke?" Liam muttered, unlocking his phone and opening the text.

-Meet me at the lacrosse field @5-

Liam stared blankly at the text before typing out his response.

-Are you going to try and kill me?-

He waited all of twenty seconds before his phone buzzed again.

-Haven't decided.-

Liam barked out a laugh before replying:

-Sounds fun.-

•••••••••••••••••••

{5:02 PM}

Liam walked into the lacrosse field, trying to quiet the emotions swirling around inside him.

"You came." Garrett said, standing in the middle of the lacrosse field.

Liam stuck his hands in his jacket pockets.

"So what do you want?"

'That's right. Cool and detached...'

Garrett pressed his lips into a straight line.

"I don't know."

His answer obviously surprised Liam, because the young werewolf's eyes widened.

"Do you want to kill me?" He asked.

Garrett response was immediate.

"Yes."

Liam frowned, "But?"

Garrett pressed his lips together.

"But I'm starting to doubt whether I can or not."

Liam heart fluttered, but he ignored it.

"What does that make us?"

Garrett stared into Liam' deep blue eyes and chuckled.

"Idiots."

Liam smiled despite the situation.

"I can work with that."


	5. Arms Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably the worst chapter yet lol but don't worry it's going to get good really soon  
> Can't wait to start writing the romance but I HATE when people rush it unrealistically so there has to be buildup. Ah, delicious build up.
> 
> as always, a shit-load of typos so I apologize for that ...... again
> 
> I actually wrote this in two days haha. I've been really good about updating, but school is about to start, and my updating will go downhill A LOT.

Previously on But You Won't:

Liam walked into the lacrosse field, trying to quiet the emotions swirling around inside him.

"You came." Garrett said, standing in the middle of the lacrosse field.

Liam stuck his hands in his jacket pockets.

"So what do you want?"

'That's right. Cool and detached...'

Garrett pressed his lips into a straight line.

"I don't know."

His answer obviously surprised Liam, because the young werewolf's eyes widened.

"Do you want to kill me?" He asked.

Garrett response was immediate.

"Yes."

Liam frowned, "But?"

Garrett pressed his lips together.

"But I'm starting to doubt whether I can or not."

Liam heart fluttered, but he ignored it.

"What does that make us?"

Garrett stared into Liam' deep blue eyes and chuckled.

"Idiots."

Liam smiled despite the situation.

"I can work with that."

..................................................

(Takes place right after chapter four)

{Monday 2:47 AM}

Liam Dunbar stared at his bedroom ceiling, trying to quiet his mind so that he could get some sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Garrett had said on the lacrosse field.

Before, it had made Liam sick to his stomach to think about how his best friend on Earth wanted him dead; so when Garrett said that he was starting to doubt whether or not he could kill him anymore, Liam was so relieved, and yet, even more conflicted.

Garrett was giving them a chance to be friends again, but that didn't mean everything was going to go back to the way it was before.

They were going to start from the bottom and work their way from the ground up.

Liam frowned in the darkness.

'But what are we trying to work up to?'

Garrett and Liam had been best friends for almost ten years. They knew each other inside out. Garrett couldn't just forget that.

No. Building the relationship wasn't the problem. The problem was Garrett had it in his head that all werewolves were monsters.

Liam set his jaw determinedly.

'And I am going to change that.'

..............................................................

{Monday 8:18 AM}

"Violet!" Garrett called out, catching his girlfriend by the arm on her way to her first period class.

Violet said nothing but gave him a glare, looked both ways, and harshly pulled Garrett into a janitor's closet.

"Ok, before you get mad-" Garrett started to say.

"Shut up, and show me the damage." Violet said, crossing her arms.

Garrett sighed, lifting up his shirt so she could see his chest.

"See? It's not even that b- SHIT!" He hissed, when Violet lightly touched his scars from where Steve had been so kind to give him. "What was that for?"

"Don't be such a baby." She smirked. "And that was for almost getting yourself killed by a pathetic omega. I mean really, babe? I've seen you kill things three times as powerful. What happened?"

Garrett froze but immediately regained his composure and shrugged. "I guess I got distracted or something. The point is, I'm not dead, and we are one million dollars richer."

"Just don't do it again." Violet huffed in irritation.

Garrett leaned in and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried about me." He teased before slipping out of the janitor's closet.

..................................

{March 9th, Monday 9:23 AM}

Garrett stared at the scrap of paper in his hands with muted disbelief.

The words: "Liam Dunbar" stared back at him mockingly.

"Garrett?" His history teacher, Ms. Reese, called out to him. "Who is your partner?"

Plastering a convincing smile on his face, Garrett turned around extending his arm out so that the class could see who he had chosen.

"Looks like me and Liam are partners again." He said, grinning at his teacher.

Garrett glanced over to where Liam was sitting, and saw him guffaw to himself before meeting Garrett's gaze and raising his eyebrows as if to say, "Well would you look at that."

Ms. Reese sighed in defeat.

"Honestly, it's disturbing how you two always find each other." She said shaking her head.

'If only you knew.'

"Alright, go sit down by Mr. Dunbar, Garrett, and we will continue drawing for partners."

Garrett casually walked to the back of the room, and took sit next to Liam.

Almost immediately, alarms started going off in his head screaming, "There is a monster sitting right beside you, defend yourself!" and "Kill it before it kills you!"

Garrett clenched and unclenched his jaw, hating that he had no clue how to handle the current situation.

Liam seemed to be feeling the same amount of discomfort, because he had shifted in his chair about seven times in the last two minutes, and had succeeded in breaking the pencil he had in his hand when Garrett sat down cleanly in half.

"Hey." Liam said, looking over at Garrett with a shy smile that did something painful to Garrett's heart.

"Hey." Garrett responded after several more minutes of tense silence.

"Alright, now that everyone has their partners, it's time to choose topics for our research projects. Keep in mind, when I say topics I mean educational topics; so things like Transformers and Twilight are not allowed. I'm talking to you Greenburg. Alicia and Noah, you pick first." Ms. Reese said, readying her chalk at the board.

"Damn it, I wanted to do Twilight." Liam pretended to pout, earning a laugh from Garrett, which made Liam preen with pride.

"I think Ms. R only outlawed Twilight because she wants to save it for herself." Garrett found himself mock whispering.

"Oh my God, you're right!" Liam gasped. "Do you think she's for Team Edward or Team Jacob because I can totally see her having a sparkle fetish."

"Oh definitely Team Edward, and I did not need that mental picture." Garrett groaned, immediately bursting into laughter with Liam.

When the boys laughter calmed down, Garrett had almost forgotten why he would ever want to kill Liam.

Almost.

'There you go again, being weak in front of your enemy. You're just going to forget what he is? What they are? What they did to your parents?' Garrett thought to himself. 'You may not want to kill him right now, but that doesn't mean you can just let him back into your life like nothing's wrong. You've got to keep him at arm's distance.'

"Garrett and Liam, what's your topic?" Ms. Reese asked, preparing for a stupid answer.

"The extinction of wolves in California."

The words left his mouth before he could stop them.

Garrett watched as Liam's smiling face paled into hurt.

"What?" Liam asked confused. "But you just..."

"This research project is a third of your grade, and is due in three weeks. You are dismissed." Ms. Reese said, waving her hand towards the door as the bell rang.

The students swarmed out of the classroom and into the hallway, and Ms, Reece had to leave the room to break up a fight, leaving Garrett and Liam by themselves.

Garrett stood up to leave, knowing he wouldn't be able to take Liam's kicked puppy face for too long.

"Hey!" Garrett felt a hand on shoulder.

"What?" He said, turning around stoically.

"What was that?" Liam asked. "You act like your old self again and then you go pull that?"

"Did you think when I said I was going to try go back to the way it was that it was going to sunshine and rainbows?" Garrett said coldly. "Maybe you've forgotten why all of this is happening but I haven't."

Garrett tried to grab his backpack but Liam pulled it out of his reach.

"You can't scare me away, Garrett." He said seriously. "So stop trying to forget what's happening and start trying to accept it."

Liam thrust the backpack back at Garrett and knocked the air out of his lungs, before stalking out of the room.


	6. Just Like A Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besides the first chapter, this is my favorite. You guys have been wanting more romantic Giam so here you go ;) Lots of typos as always. It's 5:22 and I've been working on this since 10 SO I really hope you like it :)

March 9th, Monday night

It was nearly eleven at night when Garrett heard a knock on his door.

He had been sprawled half-heartedly across his couch, mindlessly throwing darts at a dartboard that was nailed across the room, three feet above his large flat screen TV.

Outside, rain poured while lightning illuminated the sky, thunder crashed, and the wind howled.

"What the hell?" He murmured to himself, standing up and walking towards his front door.

Before he reached out and turned the doorknob, Garrett made sure that his favorite dagger was in his left hand, ready to use if the person on the other side of the door wasn't friendly.

"Honestly, how bad could they be?" He said, rolling his eyes as he opened the door.

Obviously, Garrett had spoken too soon.

"Liam, what the fuck are you doing here!?"

.................................

After his fight with Liam, Garrett had managed to get through the day without letting anyone know something was wrong. Unfortunately, his thought process stayed along these lines:

'I'm such an idiot!"

"It's better this way.'

'Go after him!'

'Forget him.'

'He's your best friend!'

'He's a monster!'

'Hug him!'

'Kill him!'

Now, the source of his problem was standing in his doorway, soaking wet in a tank top and jeans.

"Liam, what are you doing here?" Garrett demanded again, yelling over the rain.

Liam jutted out his chin defiantly.

"I told you, you can't scare me away. I knew you wouldn't come to me," He gestured to his body. "So I came to you."

'I can't believe this...'

Garrett glared at Liam before looking around for people outside who could witness anything.

"Hurry, get inside before anyone sees you." He said grudgingly.

Liam smirked, and proceeded to walk into Garrett's house, leaving a trail of water behind him.

Garrett closed the door immediately, turning and growling, "DON'T. MOVE. You're going to get water everywhere."

Liam grinned.

"Because of my clothes? Well I can fix that."

"What are you talk-" Garrett trailed off, and watched in horror as Liam peeled off his wet tank top and let it hit the floor with a smack.

"Stop!" Garrett said, blaming his sudden dry mouth on lack of hydration.

Liam smiled innocently at him, despite the fact that he had just finished unbuttoning his jeans.

Garrett considered killing him right there.

"I'm going to go get towels." Garrett announced rather loudly, looking anywhere but Liam.

Turning around, Garrett threw his dagger onto his bed and grabbed a blue shirt, sweatpants, a pair of boxers, and three towels from his bathroom.

'What the hell is happening?' He thought rapidly, speed walking back to where the young werewolf stood, now only clad in his boxers.

'On second thought, maybe I should just kill myself.'

"Take the damn towels and dry the hell off in the bathroom! Then change into the dry clothes and you're leaving as soon as the rain stops!" Garrett said, crossing his arms.

Liam pretended to ponder Garrett's order before throwing back his head and laughing.

'He just fucking laughed in my face.' Garrett thought in horror.

"What is so funny?"

"You think I snuck out, and walked five miles in the rain, just so you could tell me to go home?" Liam asked grinning. "Not going to happen."

Garrett followed him angrily to the bathroom.

"If you think you can just-"

"Yeah I do." Liam smirked. "Now unless you want to watch me strip, I suggest you get out of the bathroom."

Garrett was suddenly aware of how close he was to his almost-naked ex best friend.

"Didn't think so.' Liam said mockingly, closing the bathroom door in Garrett's face.

.............................

When Liam walked out of the bathrooms, Garrett immediately regretted giving him a blue shirt. His eyes were even more defined now.

"Sit." Garrett ordered Liam, pointing to the couch.

Liam rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

"Now tell me what you're really here for, because last I checked, you hated my guts." Garrett said, trying not to show that he cared.

"I am here because you need me." Liam said simply. "You think I'm a monster, so I'm here to prove that I'm not."

Garrett snorted.

"I hope you you like disappointment."

Liam frowned, and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing-" Garrett started to say, but jumped into a fighter's stance when he watched .Liam shift into his werewolf form.

Garrett's eyes flitted around the room, looking for something he could use as a weapon.

"I'm not going to attack you," Liam rumbled. "This is just a demonstration."

"Of what? How to become a monster 101?" Garrett snarled, completely on edge.

Liam shook his head, stood up, and took a step towards Garrett.

"Stay away from me." Garrett warned lowly.

Liam gave Garrett his best kicked puppy face, the was somehow even more effective in wolf form,

"What do you want Liam?" Garrett asked, mentally kicking himself for falling for the oldest trick in the book.

Liam looked down at the floor and muttered something.

"What?"

"Pet me." Liam blurted out.

Garrett paused, processing what just happened.

"You want me to...... pet you."

Liam nodded, this time more confident, taking another step towards the blonde assassin.

"Please? I promise I'll leave straight afterwards."

'That would be nice...'

"Ok, ONE stroke." Garrett said warily.

Liam grinned, and Garrett felt something warm settle in his stomach.

Garrett held his breathe when Liam reached forward and took Garrett's left hand in his clawed hand.

"Liam no, no, this is wrong. I can't-" Garrett tried to pull away, but Liam moved Garrett's hand upwards, until his hand was mere inches from Liam's head.

"Think of it like petting a dog." Liam offered Garrett a small smile.

Garrett tensed.

'Don't do it! It's a trap!'

Garrett looked down at Liam, who was staring at him with hope in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Garrett slowly lowered his hand down until I felt something against his fingertips.

Garrett waited for something bad to happen, but Liam only leaned into his hand more.

Feeling slightly more assured, Garrett allowed his hand to move cautiously over Liam's head, and found himself smiling when Liam made some kind of purring sound.

'He's so soft.' Garrett thought in awe. 'Just like a puppy...'

As Garrett continued petting Liam, he could feel Liam slowly shifting back into his human form.

When all of Liam's fur disappeared and was replaced by dark brown hair, Garrett removed his hand, and Liam straightened up so that he was to his full height.

"See? That wasn't too bad was it?" Liam breathed softly.

Garrett paused.

"No." He said. "It wasn't."

Liam stared at Garrett, his bright blue eyes boring into Garrett's body.

Garrett's eyes flitted down to Liam's lips, and he felt himself moving closer.

Liam stood his ground, and Garrett was now close enough for their chests to touch.

Never breaking eye contact, Garrett leaned down torturously slowly until his lips were directly over Liam's.

Liam didn't hesitate for more than a second before closing the space between their lips. pushing Garrett back against the wall, kissing Garrett harder.

Garrett reached up and entangled his fingers in Liam's hair, smiling when Liam made the same purring sound he had earlier.

Both boys pulled away at the same time, eyes still connected.

"I should go before my mom realizes I'm not in my room." Liam breathed.

Garrett nodded, running one had down Liam's face one last time before releasing the young werewolf.

Liam stared at Garrett for several more seconds before finally breaking eye contact and saying, "I'll see you tomorrow." and exiting out the front door.

Garrett stayed where he was, reaching up and running a hand over his lips.

"Did I just..... kiss my male best friend, who happens to be a werewolf?"

At that very moment, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He checked the caller ID and suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

-Violet: Hey babe, got our next target-

Violet, as in my GIRLFRIEND Violet.

Garrett let himself slowly slide down the wall until he hit the floor.

"I am so screwed...."


	7. Author's Note (PLEASE READ)

Alrighty, so hi guys! I know I am way off schedule for updating, and I apologize. I do try, I really do; but my fucking school completely changed everything this year, and I've been so overwhelmed and busy it should be illegal

Anyway, while my updating is an issue, it it not the reason I am feeling desperate enough to make this author's note.

The main reason I haven't updated in a while is because I am having the worst case of writer's block in the history of writer's block. Usually I am an expert on writing, but when it comes to things I'm really passionate about (Teen Wolf), I tend to overthink things to the max.

I mean I know who i want to end this fic, and how I want the past few chapters to be like before the final chapter, but I am having extreme difficulty with how to proceed with the next step in the relationship between Liam and Garrett. It is a very complex situation to write about, and I have written like 4949 drafts for the next chapter, and thrown all 4949 drafts away. I have everything I need to write the chapter up here *gestures to head*, but I need a situation to hone in on first, and that;s where I'm drawing a blank.

What I would like from you guys, is for you to comment what you would like from the next chapter. This would really help me out :) I am usually deathly allergic to this type of thing, but like I said, I am desperate.

Thank you, HedwigGirl


	8. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'M ALIVE! I'm so sorry it took me this long to update! I'm a horrible person! Really, I am! Please enjoy this chapter! There will be a shit load of typos, as always -__- 
> 
> In this chapter, Liam and Garrett make some real progress! YAY!

March 10th, Tuesday morning

It was a beautiful day in Beacon Hills, California.

The sun was making it's way into the rosy sky, as a soothing breeze wafted through the air.

Birds sang happily, and the grass and trees were still covered in a light mist from the rain from the night before.

Yes, it was a beautiful day in Beacon Hills, California, and Garrett found it nauseating.

Currently, the hunter was sitting in his car, examining the result of the single lengthy hour of sleep he had managed to get in his review mirror.

The circles under his eyes were so dark that he could have easily been mistaken for a large raccoon.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Kicking open the car door with the pizazz of a freshly made brick, Garrett sighed deeply before trudging up to the front door of his destination.

Yes, Garrett was standing on a certain werewolf's welcome mat.

Would he rather be doing more enjoyable things like consuming thumbtacks? Absolutely.

But he knew he had two choices: One, hit himself over the head with a tire iron and pray for amnesia OR he could deal with the situation at hand.

"This morning just keeps getting better and better..." Garrett muttered under his breath as he tensely reached forward to push the Dunbar's doorbell.

.............................................................................................

"Good morning Lori, is Liam ready yet?"

Liam had been staring at the same spot on his ceiling for nine hours when those seven words caught his attention, and sent him falling onto his bedroom floor.

To more precise, it was not the words that had unnerved him, but the person who said them.

"Good morning, Garrett." Liam's mother said cheerfully, confirming Liam's suspicions that a certain blonde hunter was in his kitchen. "Are you taking him to school this morning?'

Liam quietly pushed himself off the floor, and crept over to the banister to observe the odd scene, and find out what the hell was going on.

"Well, " Garrett laughed charmingly, "That was the plan, but it seems he has decided to sleep in today. I'm going to check on him."

'Oh God.'

Liam practically flew back to his room, grabbing the first pair of jeans he saw and tugging them on. He had just managed to get a shirt in his hands when his bedroom door swung open.

"Oh good, you're already awake." Garrett said, smirking at Liam's facial expression.

The young werewolf stared at the blonde hunter quizzically.

"I figured I'd be the last face you wanted to see today considering....."

"Yeah well, I figured we needed to talk." Garrett shrugged, leaning against the door frame. "Now can you put that shirt on by yourself, or do you need help?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Liam shot back, trying not to feel self conscious and inwardly cursing when he felt his ears turning red.

'I've never thought twice about being shirtless in front of him before...'

To Liam's surprise, instead of rising to the bait, Garrett simply rolled his eyes and said, "I'll be downstairs. Hurry up, or I'm leaving without you."

Liam watched the blond's retreating back go back down the stairs before sighing, and slipping his shirt on.

"The fact that he's waiting at all is a miracle in itself...'

............................................................................................

"Finally!" Garrett said, when Liam appeared in the kitchen ready to go.

"Oh, shut up." Liam retorted, before walking over and kissing his mother on the cheek. "See you later, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Li." Mrs. Dunbar smiled warmly at her. "I love you too, Garrett."

Something inside Garrett's chest twisted painfully.

Liam and him had been almost inseparable from the day they met, and had stayed that way up until the current situation had risen. It was only natural that Garrett be very close to Liam's mom, Lori. Hell, the three of them still joke about Garrett being Liam's long lost brother.

'Poor woman has no idea what she's in the middle of.'

"Love you too!" Garrett said with a slightly strained smile as he grabbed Liam and tugged him out of the house. "C'mon, let's go."

"Aright, aright." Liam relented. "You can stop assaulting my hand now."

"What?" Garrett scoffed. "I'm not assaulting your-" He trailed off when he looked down and saw his hand tightly gripping Liam's.

Immediately dropping Liam's hand like it was a snake, and putting a solid three feet in between Liam and himself, Garrett grumbled, "I must have thought it was your arm or something- You know what, just get in the car!"

"Uh huh. I believe you." Liam said grinning smugly as he circled around to his side of the car, and settled into his seat.

Garrett got into the driver's seat, and started up his car looking anywhere but at the preening werewolf in his passenger seat.

He drove in silence, and Liam busied himself with looking out his window.

"You're not taking me to school are you?" Liam asked, chuckling under his breath.

"Nope." Garrett answered vaguely.

"Your house?"

"Yep."

"Ah."

..................................................................................

When Garrett pulled into his driveway, Liam was out of the car before Garrett had fully stopped.

"Someone's eager." Garrett commented dryly, twirling his keys on his index finger as he shouldered past Liam to get to his front door.

"Well, considering this is the longest we've gone in while without you called me a monster, I think I'm allowed to be somewhat happy." Liam retorted, ears perking at the sound of a dead bolt unlocking.

"Well, the day's still young." Garrett said, pushing his door open, and strolling inside his house.

Once both boys were inside, Garrett made his way to the living room, where he stood rigidly in front of the couch with his arms crossed.

Liam leaned against the wall opposite from Garrett, and stuffed his hands into his pockets, jaw clinched.

Garrett frowned.

Try as he might, he couldn't shake the part of himself that hated putting this much distance in between Liam and himself.

"Ok, here's the deal." Garrett said, refusing to get caught up in stupid emotion. "I can't kill you. You can't kill me. And that leaves us in a very fucked up situation. We don't have many options on how to proceed. I mean we could try to cut each other out of each other's lives forever but the point is...." Garrett sighed in exasperation.

"We always find each other." Liam chuckled, voicing the thoughts Garrett hadn't been able to say.

"Exactly." Garrett said, allowing a small smile to rest on his lips. "Which means we have got a lot of work to do. We should establish some rules first."

"What kind of rules?" Liam inquired.

"Well, what we're attempting to do isn't going to be easy- at all. We're going to be dealing with some really dark, complicated shit. Establishing a few rules will give us a place to start."

Liam shrugged, and walked over to Garrett's couch and fell backwards onto it, "You go first."

"Rule one: No one else can know." Garrett said almost immediately.

"I can't tell Scott?" Liam asked, frowning.

"Because that would go over well." Garrett deadpanned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Liam paused. "Rule two: We put our friendship first. No matter what happens. Despite the fact that-"

"We're mortal enemies, and this will most likely end horribly?" Garrett supplied helpfully.

"Pretty much." Liam smirked before averting his eyes to the floor and shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"And if it's ok with you umm... I'd really like to know about your past."

Garrett's eyes widened and his facial expression flitted into that of pain before he could stop himself. 

Any normal human wouldn't have caught it, but Liam wasn't a normal human.

"But only if you want to! It's totally up to you!" Liam said quickly.

Garrett paused.

The only person who knew about his past was Violet. But the only person who knew who he really was was standing in front of him, because as it turns out, he didn't know him as well as he thought he did.

Maybe it was time to let someone else in on the charade.

"Alright. But we go at my pace." Garrett said calmly, as if he hasn't just agreed to let a werewolf into the hell that was his hunter past.

No big deal at all.

"Totally, man." Liam said, also attempting to look cool as the reality of the giant leap of faith Garrett had just taken towards him settled and failing miserably.

"So is that all we have? Two rules?" Garrett asked, changing the subject.

"Oh! Rule three: I come over to your house every other day to work on our project, and to educate you on why I'm not a monster." Liam said, suddenly appearing on the far side on Garrett's couch.

Werewolf reflexes. Nice.

Grabbing the closest thing near him (which happened to be his TV remote), Garrett yelled, "Think fast!" And hurled the object about five in the air above Liam.

The young werewolf did not disappoint. In less than five seconds, Liam had flown into the air, retrieved the remote, and had smoothly landed in front of Garrett.

"Not bad." Garrett commented with as half smile. "So would it be a fair compromise to go through with Rule Three if we add sparring to the agenda?"

Liam grinned, "Sure. If you like repeatedly losing."

Garrett laughed.

"As if. Don't confuse your super strength for actual talent. Besides, I may be a hunter, but I am willing to hold back when it comes to fighting puppies."

..............................................................................

Anticipating Liam's attack, Garrett sent a combination of precise punches to the young werewolf's stomach, which momentarily winded him, but Liam immediately countered by grabbing Garrett's arm, and sending the hunter flying into the far wall.

Garrett looked up to meet one icy blue eye and one vibrant orange eye.

Something resembling fear ran down his spine, but as the werewolf advanced on him and closed his hand around Garrett's neck as if to strangle him while leaning in close and whispering, "How's it feel to have your ass handed to you by a puppy?", that fear was replaced by something else.

Something that Garrett didn't even want to go near, so instead he chuckled and said, "I wouldn't know." before smoothly sweeping Liam's legs out from under him, and pinning the young werewolf to the ground.

The only sounds throughout the houses were the sound of the two boys somewhat ragged breathing echoing of the walls.

Garrett stared down at his best friend, who stared right back; shocking blue eyes piercing into his soul.

"I win." 

Liam let out an airy laugh, but remained silent before murmuring, " You know, there's still things we need to talk about."

"Like?"

"Like the fact that you've kissed me twice."

The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar.

Garrett watched Liam's ears turn an interesting shade of red and shifted awkwardly.

"I.... Should get off of you now."

Liam smirked and Garrett knew what the next words would be before they had even formed on Liam's tongue.

"But you won't."

At that very moment, Garrett's doorbell rang, and Garrett decided he was going to murder whoever was on the other side of his front door in cold blood.

"Garrett? Open up! It's Violet!"

'You've got to be kidding me.'

.....................................

Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update ;)


	9. Monsters Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos!

March 10th, Tuesday afternoon

Both Garrett and Liam froze.

"Garrett?" Violet called again, this time impatience bleeding into her voice.

Garrett met Liam's eyes one last time before rolling off of him, standing up, and extending a hand to the young werewolf.

"I've got to take this."

Liam shot Garrett a look that said, "This conversation isn't over.", but still accepted Garrett's hand, and hoisted himself off the ground before turning and falling backwards onto Garrett's couch with a sigh, " By all means. "

Garrett bit his lip in frustration as he walked over to his front door and reached out to turn the handle.

As soon as he opened the door, Violet let herself in.

"Where the hell have you been all day?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I've tried to call you seven times."

Garrett grimaced and fished his phone out of his pocket. Sure enough, he had eight missed calls. Seven from Violet, and one from his friend, Mason.

"Sorry Vi, I just-"

"He was watching out for me." Liam's voice rang through Garrett's ears like a gunshot.

Both hunters turned to look at the boy on the couch, who was currently staring at the ground.

"My dad is back in town." Liam said, his voice filling with enough venom that Garrett could've sworn he was telling the truth. "I had an episode, and probably would have hurt someone or myself if I went to school today. Garrett was just being a good friend."

At the word friend, Liam lifted his eyes up to meet Garret's, and Garrett had to look away because he was fully aware of the point his 'friend' was trying to make.

'Someone kill me.'

Instead, Garrett looked back at Violet, who no longer looked as angry as she did when she walked in.

Garrett knew that Violet didn't know everything about Liam's relationship with his father, but that she knew enough to put two and two together, and she knew about Liam's condition.

Her intense brown eyes softened, "I'm sorry, Liam."

Liam responded by giving her a 'I don't want to talk about it. " shrug, and sank deeper into the couch with conviction that Garrett couldn't help but be impressed by.

'When did he become such a good liar? Oh wait...'

Violet gave Liam's shoulder a squeeze before taking Garrett's hand in her own and pulling him towards his bedroom, "We need to talk."

......…......…...........................

Garrett followed Violet into his bedroom and watched as she closed the door.

"What's up?" He asked.

Violet sat on his bed like casually and laughed, "Didn't you get my text? We've got a new target."

"Oh that. Right. No, I didn't forget. I've just been.... Busy today." Garrett said as normally as possible. "Who's the target?"

"Valerie King and her family."

"What? THE Valerie King? Garrett said in astonishment. "Student council president Valerie King?

"Yep." Violet grinned. "They're Fae."

Garrett found himself mirroring his girlfriend's grin.

"Haven't killed one of those in a while."

The words passed through his lips so naturally.

Kill. He killed people. He was good at it. And he even enjoyed it.

No, not people. Monsters. Not people.

Garrett's mind flashed to Liam, who was currently sitting on his couch.

Something resembling panic surfaced in his stomach when he suddenly realized-

Liam could hear EVERY word that was being said.

'Well shit.'

"Hello? Did you hear what I just said?" Violet snapped her fingers in front of Garrett's face, bringing him it out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked lamely.

Violet sighed, " I said that it's your lucky day. You'll have to do this one alone. "

Garrett couldn't help but resent himself the tiniest bit for feeling his body tense with anticipation.

"Why is that?"

"Well if you know anything about Fae it's that they're intelligent. Valerie will see right through you if you don't play this right. I thought about trying to befriend her, but she isn't the type to have close friends. Fae generally only stay close to their families. Unfortunately, the Kings give the Argents a run for their money when it comes to being the most closed off family in Beacon Hills. It'd be impossible to gather enough information to go through a smart kill. That's where you come in."

"You want me to seduce her." Garrett smirked. "Get close enough to her to figure the right time to take out her family."

"Exactly. Thankfully, all Fae do have one weakness: they love a good game. Especially when that game involves someone ridiculously attractive." Violet winked, sliding into Garret's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "What could be more fun than to make a hot guy whose supposed to be in a committed relationship fall in love with you?"

Garrett had to admit, the plan was brilliant.

"So when you say "seduce", how far am I allowed to take this?" Garrett asked, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist like a normal boyfriend would.

Garrett wasn't naive. He already knew the answer. It wasn't like he was a virgin like the werewolf sitting on his couch that he couldn't get out of his head.

"As far as it takes." Violet replied before leaning down and kissing Garrett hard on the mouth.

And like a normal boyfriend would, Garrett kissed back, ignoring the somewhat empty feeling in his chest.

..............................…......

Garrett walked Violet out the door, and kissed her once more before watching her drive away.

When he closed the door, he kept his back to the living room, knowing that when he turned around, it wasn't going to be pretty.

He could feel two eyes staring a hole in his back, and he took a deep breath before slowly rotating his body towards the boy sitting on his couch.

"Liam, let me explain-"

"Explain what?" Liam asked harshly. "Explain how you just planned to murder an innocent girl by fucking her to get to her family so your girlfriend can murder them? Huh? Is that what you're going to explain, Garrett? Because that would be great!"

Garrett was stunned to silence.

Liam almost never used vulgarity, much less to describe sex.

"Liam...." Garrett tried to say, but was drowned out by his friends ranting.

"Is that why you kissed me?" Liam said, moving too quickly for the human eye to process and appearing in Garret's face. "Was this your plan? Seduce me? Fuck me? Get me to tell you about my pack so you could slaughter them?"

"No!" Garrett said immediately, finding his voice again. "I'd never do that. You know that!"

"Do I?" Liam demanded. "Because your screwed up logic is pathetic! You can't kill innocent people because they're "monsters" and not kill me too! It doesn't work that way! You're more of a monster that I am!"

"It has to work that way!" Garrett yelled back just as loudly. "You don't understand-"

"You're right. I don't understand!" Liam said. "Because I'm willing to do almost anything to keep you in my life, but I will not sit and let you hurt innocents. So I'm going to give you a choice. Me or them."

Garrett felt like Liam had just punched him in the gut.

"Liam I can't-"

"Me. Or. Them." Liam hissed through gritted teeth.

Garrett stared into his best friend's orange tinted eyes for what seemed liked hours.

The silence suffocating the room was answer enough.

Liam scoffed, "Forget it. I'm done."

As Liam turned towards the door, Garrett's arm shot out and grabbed Liam's hand.

"You."

Liam stopped, and slowly turned around.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Garrett couldn't believe he was doing this. What he was promising. He was giving everything he knew up for one werewolf. 

Was it worth it?

Liam took this moment to launch himself at Garrett and pin him to the floor.

"I swear to God if you're lying to me...." The young werewolf growled.

"Listen to my heart." Garrett said softly. "Tell me if I'm lying."

Liam paused listening to the consistent thump of Garrett's heart.

"It's going to be the hardest thing you'll ever do." Liam warned, rolling onto his back so that he was lying beside Garrett on the hunter's hard wood floor.

"I know."

"You'll never be able to kill innocents again."

"I know."

"Violet is going to hate you."

"Probably."

"She will probably dump you."

"You sound sympathetic."

"You'll be stuck with me forever."

Garrett felt a smile form on his face.

"I'll survive."

"I'm still a monster."

Garrett turned to find Liam staring at him with a desperate expression like he was waiting for Garrett to change his mind and leave him.

"So we'll just be monsters together."

..........................................

The end! Just kidding. More to come. That was a sweet ending right? But will Garrett be able to keep his promise? He's been programmed to kill. It's not changing overnight. We haven't even gotten to the "I may like boys." And Violet. Oooooooh. I know you're missing the gang so they'll be in next time. Get ready. Is going to be a long ride ;)

First comment gets shotgun!

Comment for a faster new chapter!

P.s sorry if you didn't like my take on Fae. These chapters sometimes write themselves.


	10. Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for typos

March 11th, Wednesday afternoon

"Liam! Liam, are you even listening to me?"

Liam jumped, snapping out of his daze.

Scott was looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Ummmm.... Yes?" Liam tried.

"We were discussing how to flush out the hunters." Kira said, offering him a small smile.

"So far, we've got zilch." Stiles groaned, sinking into Derek's couch, munching frustratedly on some pretzel sticks.

"Stiles, I swear to God, if I find one crumb on my couch-" Derek warned.

"You'll rip my throat out with your teeth. Yeah. I know the drill, Sourwolf." Stiles replied, making a show of fitting twelve pretzel sticks in his mouth at the same time.

"They know we're looking for them." Lydia reasoned. "They're not going to make another move for awhile."

"So we do nothing?" Malia argued.

"Would you rather we dangle one of us like bait until they bite?" Lydia snapped back.

"What do you think Liam? You're the most likely target." Scott asked.

Every head in the room turned to look at the young werewolf, and Liam felt something resembling guilt pool in the back of his mind.

" I think we should back off until we have a more solid lead. " He said softly, forcing himself to keep eye contact with his alpha.

At that moment, a particularly loud crash of thunder boomed outside.

"Shit!" Stiles yelled, jumping and spilling pretzel sticks everywhere.

"Goddamn it Stiles!" Derek growled. "What did I just say!?"

"Excuse me if I am easily startled!" Stiles quipped standing up. "I'll get the broom."

"No, I'll get it." Derek snorted, pushing Stiles back onto the couch. "You'll probably burn the loft down if you do anything else."

Derek's hand remained on Stiles's chest for a millisecond too long before Derek stalked toward the kitchen.

Liam noticed, and judging by Lydia's amused smirk, the glare Malia was shooting at Derek's back, and Stiles's "What the hell?" expression, he wasn't the only one.

"Alright then." Scott said awkwardly. "That's all for this pack meeting. Stick together, and be careful."

Scott turned to Liam.

"Need a ride home?"

"Sure." Liam shrugged.

"Stiles, let's go." Malia said curly, grabbing Stiles's hand.

"Ummmm, I think I'm going to stay here and help clean up this mess..... Actually." Stiles said, pulling his hand out of Malia's grasp, and shifting back and forth on his feet.

Malia looked ready to murder someone.

Lydia, still smirking, touched Malia on the shoulder, "Come on. I'll drive you home."

The werecoyote looked ready to protest but ended up stomping out of Derek's loft instead, leaving her boyfriend surrounded by pretzel sticks.

"Well, have fun." Kira offered, unable to hide her smile, patting Stiles on the shoulder just as Derek came back with a broom, looking ready for war.

.................

The ride home with Scott was silent, aside from the purr of the moped.

When they reached Liam's house, Liam hopped off the moped fluidly, and turned back to his alpha.

"Thanks for the ride." He said with a smile.

"No problem." Scott replied. "So sparring practice at Derek's tomorrow after school?"

"Uh... Yeah. I'll be there." Liam said, trying to be casual.

"Alright, see you then." Scott revved his moped with a dopey grin, and rode away, leaving Liam standing in his front yard.

Liam was relieved to have some sense of normalcy in his life, but he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the secrets he was keeping from his pack.

Liam felt a vibration in his pocket, signaling that he had a text, and he fished his phone out. His screen was lit up, and in the florescent glow, he sucked in a breath when he read the name of the person who had sent him the text.

-one message: Garrett-

Liam ignored the semi tightening of his heart in his chest.

-G: So I'm thinking we probably need to change our project topic in history class.-

Liam couldn't help but snort in bemusement, hastily typing back a reply.

-L: You think? We can go to Ms. Reese tomorrow and beg for a new topic.-

-G: Sounds good. But I doubt we'll need to beg. Just flash her your puppy eyes and she'll do whatever we want.-

Liam smirked as he made his way to his front door.

-L: Haha ya ok. So what topic are you thinking?-

-G: Idk. Something we both can contribute to.-

-L: Idk either. Let's sleep on it and think of something in the morning.-

-G: Cool. I'll pick you up like usual.-

When Liam read the words "like usual", a smile tugged at his lips.

'I like the sound of that.'

The thought of easing back into his normal pattern with Garrett seemed to good to be true, but goddammit, Liam was going to get things back to the way they were supposed to be even if it killed him.

-L: Ok. I g2g. My mom is probably done making dinner by now. See you tomorrow.-

-G: See you.-

Liam sighed as he opened his front door, and slipped his phone back in his pocket.

Sure enough, the wonderful smell of spaghetti and garlic bread assaulted his senses.

Liam's mother was pulling the garlic bread out of the oven when she saw Liam walk in, and a smile spread across her face.

"There you are. How was school today?" She said, kissing him on the cheek as he moved to help her prepare the table.

"It was ok I guess." Liam answered. "Hey mom, Garrett and I have this big project coming up so I'll be spending more time at his house than usual ok?"

His mother laughed, "More then usual? I don't think that's possible sweetheart. His house is basically your second home. If you're not here, chances are, you're with him. Honestly, it's a weight of my shoulders to know you're safe. Spend at much time over there as you need."

'Safe huh....'

"Thanks mom."

…….................

March 12, Thursday morning

Garrett opened his eyes at exactly 5:00, just like he did every morning.

Part of being an assassin was having routine hard wired into your brain, and Garrett had mastered that years ago.

He noted the warm body pressed against his, and he sighed.

After he had said goodbye to Liam last night, Violet had come over like she did many times a week.

And like always, one thing led to another, and they ended up having sex.

Garrett wasn't complaining. 

Sex had always come naturally to him. There was really no actually sentiment needed, and there was a set goal to achieve.

It was a game that Garrett won every time.

Now emotions. That was something else entirely.

Emotions were unpredictable and messy.

Emotions could make the smartest man alive so the most unintelligent thing in the world.

They could turn the strong into the weak, the logical into the impulsive, and the predator into the prey.

Thankfully, while Garrett wasn't a sociopath or a psychopath, he still possessed enough of those qualities to shut down the majority of his emotions when it came to most people.

Key word: "most".

Violet was the same way.

Sure, Garrett and her were dating, but they weren't " in love ". Yes, they cared about each other, but love was laughable.

They were together because they had grown up together, and had come to trust one another almost completely.

That was unheard of for assassins. Something you can only wish for in a partner.

They were together because they needed physical release to make up for the fact that they were empty inside.

But lately, Garrett had felt more emotional than he ever been in his life.

"Vi, time to get up." He said, untangling himself from the beautiful girl in his bed, and heading toward his shower.

.........……………...

The drive to Liam's was nice. Almost peaceful.

The was a light drizzle falling, but the sun was shining.

Garrett was in a good mood, and he even sang a familiar tune as he drive.

"Sunday morning rain is falling...."

He pulled up beside Liam's house, and watched with amusement as Liam tried to walk out the front door but was stopped by his mother who planted a kiss on his cheek.

Garrett knew how close Liam and his mom were. It was obvious Liam adored her.

He also knew about Liam's birth father.

Now there's someone Garrett wouldn't mind gutting like a fish.

Liam said goodbye to his mom one last time before making his way to Garrett's truck.

"Hey stranger." He said with a smile. 

"Hey back." Garrett responded cheekily, starting the vehicle. "Decide what you want to do for our history project?"

"Ummmm yeah, I was thinking we should keep it actually...."

Garrett looked at Liam out of the current of his eye.

"Oh yeah?"

Liam shrugged.

"I don't know. I like the symbolism."

'Well there sure as hell is a lot of that.'

"If you're sure." Garrett said warily.

"I am." Liam said with a hint of conviction.

Garrett pulled into the student parking lot.

"Alright then. We should get to class then. Mine is on the other side of school so..."

"Right." Liam said, hoping out of the truck fluidly.

They walked into school together, and Garrett refused to acknowledge that they were brushing arms.

They always stood close to each other.

No big deal.

"Have fun in English." Liam teased.

"Enjoy your algebra lesson." Garrett grinned back. "Coming over to my place after school to work on our project?"

Liam's gaze shifted.

"I can't. I have a ummm..... Pack thing."

Garrett's body stilled.

He knew that starting friends with Liam meant he has to share them with those..... Dogs.

He also knew that out would question everything he'd ever done to accept that.

And he may never get used to it, but he could pretend.

"Oh ok. Tomorrow then." He shrugged.

Liam visibly relaxed.

"Cool. See you later."

"See you." Garrett responded before they went their separate ways.

As Garrett made his way to his English class, he couldn't help but profile the people walking past.

That guy just failed a test, that girl is about to break up with her boyfriend, that guy has a thing for his best friend-

Garrett almost stopped on his tracks, before shaking his head multiple times, and continuing to walk down the hallway.

He paused outside of his class and ran his fingers through his hair, wishing he could turn the hunter part of his brain off for five minutes.

"Are you okay?" A voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Turning to see who had spoke, Garrett couldn't believe the irony.

Valerie King stood in front of him; curiosity written all over her face.

"Ummm... Yeah I just." Without thinking, Garrett's face contorted into that of the perfect mix of frustration and sadness. "My girlfriend and I just had a fight is all."

Garrett watched as a spark flashed through Valerie's green eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry. That must be hard." She said, now pretending to care about Garrett's personal problems.

"Yeah, well we've been together for three years, but sometimes..." Garrett trailed off, and sighed.

"Well she's a lucky girl. You obviously love her." Valerie said, her eyes raking over Garrett's body so quickly that you wouldn't notice it if you weren't looking.

Garrett noticed.

Garrett knew what he was doing.

Playing the "committed boyfriend who is in a troubled relationship" role to a T.

It came so naturally lying. Garrett enjoyed the power it have him. Knowing he was pulling the strings.

Manipulating his victims.

"Yeah I do." Garrett responded, walking into class with the Fae. "Are you in this class? I've never seen you before."

"I just got transferred actually." Valerie smiled. "I'm happy that I know someone in here."

Garrett chuckled, "Well I'm happy that I'm the first person to have the pleasure of welcoming you to the joys of grammar and pointless reason responses."

Valerie's laugh was like the sound of bells rigging through the air.

Garrett wondered what she'd sound like begging for her life.

"Okie dokey, Smokie. Let's get started." Garrett's nerdy English teacher, Mr. Chase told the class. "Everyone pleeeeeeease find a seat, we're about to venture into the beautiful works of persuasive essays today."

Groans filled the class room, but Garrett just grinned.

"Want to sit by me?" He offered innocently. "I'll save you from the horrors of Chase's perpetual speeches."

Valerie laughed again, "That's very kind of you."

Garrett inwardly smirked.

He was many things, but kind wasn't one of them.

Liam's face flashed in his mind as he sat down.

'You promised him you'd never harm an innocent again.... '

Garrett looked at Valerie, and watched as her red shirt ride up to wear he could see her thighs.

Valerie caught him, and Garrett was quick to avert his eyes in the most awkward fashion imaginable.

"Can I help you?" Valerie asked, amusement in her voice.

"NO! I mean uh- no. I'm good. I didn't mean to- oh God. Ok sorry-" Garrett rambled.

"Don't hurt yourself there, Tiger." Valerie smirked, before winking. "Save your apologies for your girlfriend."

Something told Garrett that Valerie King was anything but innocent.

Garrett knew he couldn't stop now. He was having too much fun.

'One last time. One last time and then I'll stop....' He told himself. 'Liam will never need to know.'

Garrett knew that this plan would take time.

Faes were intelligent. If he went to fast, she'd catch on.

No, the game was being the unattainable. Make her think that she was seducing him. Make her think that she was making him addicted to her like a drug.

Their relationship would have to be in the shadows so that no one would connect her back to him

Garrett knew that as soon as Valerie thought she'd accomplished that, she'd be through with him.

Unfortunately for her, by then Garrett will the one that's done with her.

.......................

ALRIGHTY! First of all, I loved writing this chapter. I'm looking forward to writing Garrett's relationship with Valerie. I'm just messed up like that. Also while Garrett plays with his prey, Liam and him will be getting closer, AND Liam's pack and family life are going to get CRAZY.

*EVIL LAUGH*

PLEEEEEEEASE comment! I love your reviews more than Stiles's loves pretzel sticks. The more reviews I get, the faster you guys will get a new chapter.

Peace!


	11. Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos

March 11th, Wednesday evening

Liam took a deep breath and then let it out.

He closed his for a moment, take a second to harness each one of his enhanced senses.

There were three birds in a tree about six meters away. A deer was grazing in a nearby field. He could hear the blood rushing through his veins, and his heart steadily beating.

Bump bump.... Bump bump..... Bump bump....

He could smell the flowers gathered in a cluster far behind him in the woods, and musk of multiple forest animals moving around him.

Liam was in an abandoned clearing, training with his pack. They were honing his senses in case the hunters tried to ambush Liam.

Liam wanted to tell him that it wasn't necessary, but for obvious reasons, he couldn't.

So here he was, eyes closed, listening to everything around him, waiting for one of his pack members to make a move.

Occasionally he would hear the swish of someone running through the trees somewhere, but other than that, no one had attempted to attack him.

Liam knew from his little experience that that meant he was dealing with Derek.

Scott was more forward with his approach, and always went a tad easy on him. Malia almost always attacked immediately, fighting in the only way she'd ever known: to survive. Scott and the others had a long road ahead of them when it came to toning down Malia's brutal nature.

Derek did none of those things.

The older werewolf was the most experienced out of the pack, and sometimes Liam felt almost like Derek was the alpha instead of Scott.

Derek moved fluidly, whether he was going for a head on attack, or stealthily attacking from the shadows.

He didn't go easy on him like Scott, or go for blood like Malia. He was a perfect blend of the two, and that's why Derek was his favorite to spar.

Well, WAS his favorite before-

At that moment Liam's eyes flew open, glowing orange, and he sprung backwards, narrowly avoiding Derek's claws slicing the air in front of him.

"Not bad." Derek said stoically, before freaking FLIPPING IN THE AIR and kicking Liam in the chest, sending the young werewolf soaring into a tree.

Liam cried out in pain, but was quick to get back on his feet before going on the offensive.

Taking a running start, Liam launched himself at Derek, sending multiple punches with enough strength to seriously injure a human, but only hurt another werewolf.

Liam's punches never hit anything because Derek was able to dance around them with ease, but this time, Liam heard the unmistakable sound of his first connecting with Derek's face, and he heard Scott woop somewhere behind him, while Stiles's let out a loud, "That's how it's done, Rookie!", and Lydia and Malia laughed approvingly.

The punch managed to make Derek take a three steps backwards, and he chuckled as he reached up and touched his now bleeding lip.

"Nice shot. You've gotten better." He said, giving Liam one of his rare genuine smile that lasted half a second, before moving faster than Liam's mind could comprehend and throwing Liam hard on the ground. "But you celebrated, and that's what will get you killed."

Liam groaned in response, and Scott materialized beside him, helping him off the ground.

"Great job today!" His alpha practically preened with pride, which made Liam very, very happy. "If you keep this up, those hunters will have no chance!"

Liam's smile faltered, but he recovered. "Let's hope so."

Liam looked over to where Stiles was currently teasing Derek for getting hit by a rookie, while trying to subtly ask him if he was ok.

Liam and Scott shared a look, and made a nonverbal agreement to not touch that with a ten foot pole.

…................

March 12, Thursday evening

Garrett sighed as he hung up his cell phone.

He'd been explaining to Violet why she should handle all the upcoming targets by herself so that he could focus on Valerie.

Surprisingly, she agreed.

Garrett looked at the clock and noted that it was five till five. Liam was supposed to come over to work on their project.

Garrett had just walked over to retrieve a water from his fridge when, almost on cue, his doorbell rang.

The hunter walked over to his suit, pulling it open to reveal a smiling Liam.

"Hey, Stranger." Liam greeted him, walking inside the house with a backpack on his shoulders.

"Hey back." Garrett responded, pulling his door closed. "Ready to work?"

"Always." Liam replied cheerfully, pulling out a large stack of papers. "We have a lot to cover, so how do you want to do this? I'll start on top, and you start on bottom?"

Garrett choked on the water he was drinking.

"You okay, man?" Liam asked, walking over to pat Garrett on the back.

"I'm fine." Garrett said, feigning casualty. "How about you start at the top and I'll research as we go?"

"Sounds good to me." Liam shrugged innocently, taking his hand off Garrett's back, where the hunter's skin was now tingling.

Garrett doubted that Liam has any idea what he just said, or that the young werewolf's mind would even go there, but Garrett was still in disbelief that HIS mind has gone there in the first place.

'What the fuck?'

...…………………

Liam knew exactly what he had just said.

As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized the subtext that someone could read into.

He never dreamed that Garrett would not only catch the slipup, but also choke on his water.

Liam knew that he has unsettled Garrett, and to tell you the truth that wasn't the problem that was currently taking over his mind.

The problem was the sexual nature of what he just said, and how it didn't bother him in the slightest.

Obviously, Garrett and him were 100% ok with gay and bisexual people; hell, their best friend, Mason was gay!

But the fact that he was having his own gay thoughts was.... Making his head hurt.

His whole life, all he had thought about were girls.

He'd even.... Well.... You know.

And that was completely normal. It was to be expected.

But this.... Liam didn't know what this was.

And he wasn't anywhere near ready to explore it anytime soon.

......................

GAY THOUGHTS! YAY! We're finally getting to the sexuality crisis begins! Plz plz plz plz leave comments!


	12. Losing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos
> 
> Not updating until I get 5 different comments on this chapter.

March 13th, Friday evening

It was Friday. The first lacrosse game of the new season.

The whole school crowded into the bleachers and cheered on their team.

It was the last thirty seconds of the game, and Beacon Hills best three players were in: Scott, Garrett, and Liam.

And in an unexpected turn off events, Stiles Stilinski was also on the field.

Garrett had the ball, and was running down the field much faster than the other team could.

It was all going according to plan.

Garrett snuck a glance at the bleachers and sure enough, Valerie King was sitting in the top right corner, with a smile tugging at her lips.

In this moment, Garrett made sure that his eyes connected with hers before he pretended to trip and tumbling to the ground.

Scott was quick to scoop up the ball and finish the job, but Garrett had already gotten what he wanted.

The crowd went crazy. Valerie didn't take her eyes of of him.

.......………………

After the game, Garrett made a show of walking to his car as if he was extremely disappointed in his performance on the field.

He had discussed the plan with Violet, and sure enough his girlfriend appeared on his right side with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded.

"Vi, I'm sorry, I just got distracted. I'm sorry-"

"What could have possibly distracted you from finishing that goal? Huh?" Violet jabbed her index finger on Garrett's direction, and Garrett abetted his gaze like a guilty child.

"I don't know. Something just came over me and-"

Garrett's eyes widened as if with shock when he saw Valerie learning casualty against the bleachers watching the scene Violet was making in the parking lot.

'There you are, bitch.'

"Babe, I'm sorry...."

"Whatever, Garrett." Violet have Garrett one last glare before stomping away, leaving Garrett alone.

By that time, everyone had cleared out of the parking lot, eager to celebrate their teams recent win.

It was just Garrett and Valerie.

Garrett immediately turned away from the piercing green eyes, and attempted to make quick work of unlocking his car, but ending up dropping his keys on the asphalt.

He reached down to pick them up, but someone beat him to it.

"That was some game." Valerie King said, twirling Garrett's keys on her fingers.

Garrett inwardly smirked, but on the outside, gave a forced laugh, "Yeah, I guess."

The Fae girl smiled.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Garrett ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well no…... I'm mean yes... Well, Violet just doesn't like it when make a mistake on the field. No biggie."

He reached for his car keys but Valerie took a step back.

"So what exactly made you slip up during the game anyway?" Valerie smiled teasingly at Garrett in manner that would make most guys melt into the ground.

Garrett pretended to avert his eyes to the side.

"I don't know ummmm.... Look, I think I should leave..."

"You seen so tense so the time, you're not going to go celebrate with your friends?" She asked.

"No, I've got to get home. I've got to make it up to Violet so..."

Garrett reached for his keys again, and this time, Valerie let him grab them.

"Well, good luck. Let's hope you don't have anymore... Distractions."

She knowingly smiled at Garrett, before turning to walk away.

"Wait!"

Valerie turned back around.

"Yes?"

Garrett floundered for his answer.

"I mean uh.... Thanks for my keys."

Valerie smirked.

"No problem."

...............

March 19th, Friday night 10:15 pm

Garrett had told Valerie that he was going to make things up with Violet, but when he'd gone home to change, he opened the door to find Liam sitting on his couch, changed, hair wet from what Garrett assumed was a shower, and emersed in their project.

"Hey Stranger." Liam greeted.

"Hey, back." Garrett replied. "How the hell did you get here so fast?

Liam shrugged.

" I ran. "

'Of course you did.'

"I'm going to take a shower, try not to miss me too much."Garrett said, avoiding looking at the water dripping down Liam's collar bone and into his shirt.

Liam rolled his eyes.

"I'll survive. "

.........

When Garrett got out of the shower, and had changed into fresh clothes, he padded into his living room and plopped down beside his friend.

"We've got of work to do." He said begrudgingly.

Liam sighed, "Better get on then."

……………….

(1 and 1/2 hours later)

"Wow,I can't believe we're halfway done!" Liam exclaimed, shutting his laptop.

Garrett smiled, "I know right? This project is coming about pretty good. I suggest a break!"

Liam grinned, "You read my mind."

With that, he leaped off Garrett's couch, and tackled the hunter onto the ground.

They rolled around, and competed for dominance, but in the end, Liam came out on top. 

Garrett laughed, "Nice surprise attack. I'm at your mercy."

"What no counterattack?" Liam asked, semi-disappointed.

"You're adorable." Garrett smiled.

"What?" Liam questioned.

"You just look for any excuse to press your body against mine, don't you?"

"What!?" Liam's face turned bright red. "What the hell are you-"

Garrett used Liam's momentary embarrassment to flip Liam onto his back, and change positions.

"Will you ever not fall for that?" Garrett chuckled.

Liam tried to scowl, but failed.

"You bastard. You played dirty!"

Garrett grinned.

"I don't know Liam, I'm starting to think dirty is how you like to play it."

Liam blushed again.

"You know I've never even- You're such an ass!"

Garrett burst out laughing as he rolled off of Liam.

"I can't help messing with you! It's so obvious you're a virgin it's painful!"

Liam punched Garrett in the arm hard enough to bruise it for weeks.

"Why are you so worried about my virginity!? It's not like you plan on taking it!" Liam shot back.

Silence.

"Well you know, I'm full of surprises." Garrett teased, ignoring his heart turning in his chest.

Liam snorted halfheartedly.

"I'm sure."

Silence.

"So are you going to Lydia Martin's party tomorrow?" Liam asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Yep."

So much for a new conversation.

Liam's mind drifted back to his original words:

' Why are you so worried about my virginity!? It's not like you plan on taking it!'

God, what was wrong with him?

Not only had the words left his mouth, but now Liam couldn't stop glancing to the right at Garrett's bedroom picturing- NO! STOP!

He needed to get his thoughts under control. Focus on something else.

Liam gritted his teeth.

Lydia Martin's party suddenly shot to the to of his "must" list.

Oh Liam was going to lose himself, alright. 

Among other things.  
............

GOD DAMN! Liam is losing his mind trying to figure out what's wrong with him. So instead of accepting it he has another plan. Can you guess what it is? Garrett has Valerie where he wants her! Could he make a move in the next chapter? Comment and find out!

Please comment! Comments fuel my fire! I'll only update if I get 5 different comments! Do with that what you will ;)

I already have two chapters ready but of people don't comment well.....


	13. What are Are You doing to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updating finally. 
> 
> As always, sorry for typos

March 14th, Saturday 9:30 pm

Garrett and Violet were fashionably late to Lydia Martin's party.

It was exactly as he he knew it was going to be.

People moving against each other on the dancefloor, couples making out everywhere, endless drinking, countless drugs- you name it, it was there.

"C'mon Garrett, you look like you're at a funeral." Violet teased, tugging on his hand as they walked into the house. "We can mix business and pleasure for one night."

Ah, yes. Why they were really here.

Valerie King.

"I know, babe." Garrett said, flashing a smile that didn't meet his eyes.

They made their way to the dancefloor, and were immediately submerged into the crowd.

Violet looped her arms around his neck, and Garrett or his hands on her hips.

To everyone else, they were simply a good looking couple, grinding to a catchy song that was blaring from the six foot amps in every corner of the house; But really, they were searching for their target.

Garrett's eyes skimmed the crowd, watching couples go up into Lydia Martin's countless guest rooms.

It was nothing special, and Garrett continued to search the party until his eyes landed on someone specific. Someone who he'd never imagine coming to such a wild party.

He had to remind himself to keep dancing as a knot formed in his stomach as he watched Liam make his way up the stairs with some random cheerleader Liam probably didn't even know.

'What the fuck?'

Garrett pulled away from Violet, and began to follow Liam, telling Violet he had spotted Valerie.

Garrett quickened his pace until he saw Liam and the cheerleader go into a room and close the door.

Something resembling anger flashed through the hunter.

What the fuck was Liam doing? He couldn't be... No he wouldn't...

'Why are you so worried about my virginity!? It's not like you plan on taking it!'

Garrett violently shook his head, and wanted to punch himself in the face.

'Calm down. Calm down. Liam wouldn't do that just to get back at me, right? Right?'

Garrett slid down a wall and sat there with his head in his hands.

'Why an I acting like such a girl? So what if Liam wants to lose his virginity to some random chic? I don't care! Why would I?' Garrett told himself.

Liam had always been something of a hopeless romantic. When Garrett teased him about being a virgin, he'd always says he was just waiting for the one.

He'd never hook up with some random cheerleader.

He wanted his first time to be special.

'Jesus Christ, what is wrong with me?'

"Fancy, seeing you here."

A familiar voice broke Garrett or of his thoughts.

Valerie King was looking down at him a mischievous smile.

Without thinking, Garrett automatically went into character.

"Oh hi, Valerie." He said, pretending to struggle to his feet.

"You look like someone who needs a drink." Valerie said, offering Garrett he unopened beer.

Garrett took it gratefully.

"Thanks, I'm just..." He trailed off. "Tired."

"Tied of what, exactly?" Valerie asked, subtly moved a tad closer to the hunter.

"It's nothing." Garrett looked away from Valerie's gaze.

"Girlfriend troubles?"

"No, it's just that my best friend is... Not acting like himself lately, and I just feel.... Alone."

Normally, Garrett was against infusing truth into his lies, but right now.....

"Well I'm here." Valerie offered with a smile.

Garrett smiled back, "Yes, you are."

Valerie held out her hand.

"I think we could both use some fresh air, don't you?"

Garrett stared at the hand like he was afraid it would set him on fire.

He cautiously reached out and took it, making sure to hold it, instead of intertwining their fingers together.

"Alright." He said. "But I've got to get back to Violet soon."

Valerie grinned.

"Of course."

She lead him away, and Garrett fight the urge to look back at the closed door behind him.

Taking a huge drink of the beer in his hand, he closed his eyes and pushed any thoughts of Liam into the far corners of his mind.

..……………….

Liam's eyes widened as he was pushed backwards onto a bed and straddled by Bianca Hooverton, a junior at Beacon Hills.

He had meet her an hour and a half ago, and could barely comprehend what he was doing.

'What am I doing?'

Liam had never kissed a girl. Ever.

He'd had two kisses in his life, and he was still in the dark about both of them.

He had no idea what he was doing, and he told Bianca so.

"Don't worry, baby," she giggled. "I'll teach you."

And with that she proceeded to take her tight black shirt off to reveal her red lace bra underneath it.

Liam felt like a cornered rabbit in a fox den.

He reminded himself why he was doing this, and steeled himself.

He swiftly changed positions with Bianca, who looked thrilled.

"You learn quickly, don't you?" She grinned.

"You have no idea." Liam growled, before leaning down and capturing the cheerleader's mouth with his.

As he kissed her, he felt nothing.

No spark. No fireworks. Nothing.

His mind flitted back to Garrett and he mentally cursed, willing the image away.

'This isn't about him. It's about proving something.... To him.'

Liam felt his shirt being taken off, and he raised his arms for Bianca to slide to shirt off and throw it into the floor.

She pulled his head down to kiss he again while moving his right hand to her back where her bra clasp was.

Liam realized what he was about to do, and froze.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked, sitting up.

"Nothing wrong... It's just-"

He didn't want to lose it like this. He couldn't do it. She wasn't the one.

She wasn't who he he wanted to be with.

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I'm so sorry. I just can't do this." Liam apologized while frantically throwing his clothes back on.

Bianca sighed, "It's alright, honey. I could tell you were into someone else the moment you opened your mouth."

Liam felt panic serge though him.

"Oh, God."

…………………….….

"This is nice." Garrett said, staring up at the stars adorning the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Valerie smiled. "So tell me, do you feel alone right now?"

Garrett looked over at Valerie, and stared into her green eyes.

"No, I don't."

He knew what was coming. He knew what she would do.

All he has to do was-

At that moment he felt her lightly brush her lips against his.

He allowed himself to kiss back, but only for a millisecond before his eyes flew open and he jumped away from her.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! I don't know what just- I've got to go!"

With that, he turned and ran away from Valerie King.

'Oh yeah, I'm good.'

……………………….

Liam ran back down the stairs, back into the huge party.

God, he wished he could get drunk.

Damn werewolf metabolism.

He dodged multiple girls who pressed against him while he made his way to the front door.

When the cool air hit Liam's face, he let out a sigh of relief.

Scott had driven him to the party, but Liam was fine with running home.

He began to jog away from the party when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Garrett was running towards him with a smirk on his face, by when he saw Liam, the smirk was replaced with something resembling anger.

"Hey, Stranger." Liam said, smiling at his friend.

Garrett stopped running in front of Liam, but his expression didn't change.

"Have fun?"

"What?" Liam asked, confused.

"I saw you go into the room with her, Liam."Garrett's voice was curt.

" Don't tell me you're jealous. " Liam attempted to tease Garrett to no avail. "Well don't worry, nothing happened."

Garrett's face softened a tad.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Liam nodded, shuffling his feet back and forth.

"Why not?" Garrett asked, his eyes flashing with something unreadable.

Liam's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out.

"Well... Ummm... She just wasn't "the one" I guess....."

Garrett chuckled and shook his head, "There's the Liam I know and love."

"Aw, do you really love me? That's cute." Liam teased, ignoring the gnawing feeling in his chest. "That explains why you got so jealous."

Garrett's smiling face shifted and he took a step towards him.

"So what if I was jealous? What are you going to do about it?"

Liam swallowed awkwardly, but managed to keep eye contact.

"I think the question is, what are YOU going to do about it, Garrett."

Garrett's eyes widened.

There they were. Toeing to line again. Every time things seemed to go back to normal, they always came back to this moment. This feeling.

Something they were afraid to feel.

"Liam...." Garrett started to say.

"There you guys are!"

Both boys looked to their right to find Violet walking towards them.

"I've been looking for you!" Violet said, linking her and with Garrett's. "Liam, I didn't know you were here! I didn't think this was your scene."

Liam managed to smile.

"Haha, yeah. I thought I'd try it out, you know? I just found Garrett actually."

Being the fantastic liar he was, Garrett let out a laugh, "Yeah, more like I found you. He was wondering around like a lost puppy."

Garrett and Liam locked eyes, both catching the double meaning.

"Well I was about to ask Garrett to drive me home. I'm sure he can drive you too. Righ,t Gar?" Violet smiled.

"Oh it's ok." Liam says quickly. "I was just going to call my mom so...."

"It's no trouble." Garrett cut him off. "It's on my way home anyway."

Liam felt the anger inside him begin to flare like a flame.

.…………….….….…

"Bye, babe."

Garrett kissed Violet goodbye before returning back to his truck where Liam was waiting with something resembling a mix between stress and anger.

"What's up?" Garrett asked when he got in the car.

Liam let out a forced laugh.

"Nothing! Nothing! You worry too much! Just drive me home!"

"Liam...."

"Garrett, just drive me home." Liam said again, this time his voice was harsh.

Garrett immediately felt responsible for some reason.

The drive home was silent.

When they got to Liam's house, they both say in the car saying nothing.

Garrett was the first one to break the silence.

"Liam, I don't know why your so upset. If it has anything to me-"

Liam let out a harsh laugh.

"It always has to do with you, Garrett!"

Garrett was taken aback by Liam's tone.

"What? I-"

"You know what!? Just shut up! Shut the fuck up, Garrett!"

Garrett recoiled at those words.

"What the hell are you-"

And then he felt Liam's hands grip his jacket collar, pull him out of the truck, and throw him on the ground.

"Liam! What are you doing-"

Liam was now straddling him, and Garrett didn't have time to question what was happening because Liam began throwing punches at a superhuman speed, and Garrett knew he was going to get the crap beaten out if him if he continued to stay in this position.

He swiftly pushed off the ground, flipping Liam over him, and causing the werewolf to land harshly on the ground.

He turned to face Liam, and sucked in a breath when he saw that Liam's eyes were completely orange.

"Liam, listen to me." Garrett said, pushing down his instinct to slit his best friend throat. "You need to calm down and tell me what's wrong. We can work it out-"

"You're what's wrong!" Liam snarled. "You're doing this to me!"

Liam took this moment to launch himself at Garrett, and knock the hunter onto his back.

Garret's head slammed into the ground, and he groaned in pain.

"Liam." He said, his head hazy from his attack.

He might have a concussion.

"Liam, please don't make me fight you. I don't want to hurt you. And you once told me that you'd never hurt me. You're my best friend and I -"

And then he felt Liam's mouth slam against his, and his brain short circuited.

Sparks. Fireworks.

It wasn't a sweet kiss.

It was a desperate, anger driven kiss.

Just as fast as it had happened, it ended just as quickly.

Garrett was speechless as Liam sprang off him with a mortified expression.

His expression quickly changed back to fury and his eye was still orange.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me!?" Liam yelled. "You just had to ruin everything didn't you!?"

Liam's eyes were shining with helplessness.

"I want to hate you, Garrett. I want to hate you so bad."

Garrett's mind was pulled back into reality, and his heart tightened as he stood up.

"Liam.... Are you... I mean is this about......." Garrett took a deep breath. "Do you have feelings for me?"

Liam was silent and Garrett watched his eyes fade back to their original startling blue.

Liam looked down at the ground, and Garrett almost regretted asking but suddenly, Liam lifted his head, and his blue eyes still glowing with anger, but also with determination.

"So what if I do? What are you going to do about it?"

Garrett's breath became shallow, and his eyes flitted down to Liam's mouth.

'This is so fucked up. Is it worth it?'

"I think the question is, what are YOU going to do about it, Liam."

Liam's face remained stoic, buy Garrett see that his eyes were smiling. Then they faded into something completely predatory.

"Well, I'm thinking I'll start with this."

And with that, he entangled his fingers into Garret's hair, and pulled him close before closing the distance between the two boys lips.

................

THE END!

Not really, but this fic is on hiatus for the time being *hides* Don't hate me! This is still a very open story, that WILL be finished. I promise!

on a happier note: Here you are! They're finally together! Or are they? Hmmm.... How will Violet and the pack react? And what's the fucks up with Valerie King?

Did you like it? Questions? Let me know below.

Goodbye for now, guys :)


	14. Truly Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BACK IN BLACK!

Chapter 13: Truly Happy

Liam pushed Garrett away while still keeping a steel grip on hunter's shirt.

"So what now?"

Garrett paused.

"I have no idea."

Liam's mouth pursed into a straight line.

"What about her?"

There it is.

"I'll tell her I want a real relationship with someone else."

Liam's eyes softened.

"And if she asks you who it is?"

Garrett smiled.

"Then I'll tell her."

Liam chuckled, "I'm guessing you're not the type to hold hands in the hallway or stand outside my house with a boom box."

Garrett laughed, "If I stood outside your house with a boom box, you'd throw a dresser at me."

"Damn straight."

……………………

"Let me get this straight, you're breaking up with me!?" 

Garrett sighed.

"Yes. I want to be in a relationship with.... Someone else. A real relationship."

"Are you kidding me?" Violet yelled. "A real relationship? People like us are incapable of having real relationships, Garrett! You know that! And what about us? All these years? I know we haven't exactly had a real relationship, but it's still a relationship!"

Garrett winced.

Violet scoffed, "You want to try and be in a relationship, FINE! But you can't break up with me if we're going to get our target!"

"We can still complete the mission!" Garrett argued. "We can still act like we're a couple without-"

"Who? Who is this mystery person you want to leave me for?" Violet demanded.

Garrett paused.

He knew he'd told Liam that if Violet asked who he wanted to be with, he'd tell her the truth.

"Liam." 

"What?" Violet asked. "Speak up, Gar!"

Garrett straightened his stance and looked Violet in the eyes.

"I said Liam."

Violet paused before running her hand through her hair and laughing.

"Oh my fucking god, Garrett. I always knew you two had serious sexual tension but I never- wow."

Garrett didn't say anything, and watched her wrap her head around the situation.

"You know what, fine." Violet finally said, throwing her hands up into the air. "You want to be with him, I don't give a shit. Congrats to the happy, screwed up couple. What I DO give a shit about is our mission! How the hell are we supposed to finish it when you're in love with the Hulk jr!?"

"Woah, woah, woah nobody said anything about love." Garrett said quickly.

Just saying the word made bile rise in his throat.

"That's what you got out of everything I just said?" Violet glared.

"No, I heard you." Garrett replied, shaking off the foreign feeling inside his chest. "We can still act like a couple in school if it calls for it. All that matters is that Valerie continues to think we're a couple."

Violet smoothed down her ruffled feathers and considered Garrett's words, "Ok, that might just work."

"Alright, I've got to go. See you tomorrow."

...........

March 16th, Monday 7am

"So you wanna come over to my house after school?" Liam asked, as Garrett pulled into the student parking lot. "We need to finish our project."

"Yeah, I'll be there." Garrett said, distracted.

"What's up? You're acting weird." Liam asked.

"Well I.... I think we shouldn't tell anyone about us for a while." Garrett said. "Just so we can try this thing out."

Garrett waited for Liam to protest, but to his surprise, Liam laughed and said, "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

The hunter's entire body sagged with relief.

"Cool. I'll see you at lunch ok?" Garrett called, getting out of his truck and walking over to Liam's side.

The young werewolf nodded.

"Yeah, but first-" 

Liam grabbed hold of Garrett's shirt, and pulled him behind the truck where Liam proceeded to kiss him.

It was a nice kiss. Not at all like the first one.

"Alright." Liam pulled away with a grin. "That should get me through the day."

Garrett laughed as they walked around the truck, and towards the school entrance.

"See you at lunch." Liam smiled, waving before turning and walking towards his class on the other side of school.

Garrett smiled.

'So this is what it's like to be truly happy.'

...............

Valerie King had him backed up against a wall.

"Valerie, you're a very nice girl, but what happened at that party can't happen again." Garrett whispered, pretending to be ashamed.

The Fae girl smiled.

"Garrett, you don't have to pretend with me. I know you liked it as much as I did."

Garrett shook his head repeatedly.

"No, no, no, no. This can't happen. I've got to go. I can't see you anymore, Valerie. I can't-"

Valerie cut him off with a kiss.

Garrett froze, before kissing her back.

He didn't just kiss her. He entangled his hands in her hair, and moaned softly before pushing her away in horror, meeting her eyes one last time, and walking quickly back into the school.

'Three more steps to go.'

................................................................

The hiatus is over :) sure that lasted for about three weeks.... Yeah.

I know, I know, this is a really short chapter.

*hides* Don't hate me.

But we did cover some major things!

Garrett and Liam are together!!!!!!!!

Just in secret though. Hmmmm..... That's could be a problem in the long run.

And Garrett is almost done with Valerie. What he has in store for her is anyone's guess ;)

Sorry for typos! I'm a piece of shit.


	15. Dilemma

Alright guys, I have bad news.

The chapter I was about to upload is on my tablet; along with a lot of my other works.

My tablet died, and it takes a fuck load of time to load, so it's going to be a while before I can update.

Like a LONG while.

I'm sorry :( Please don't hate me.

I love you so much!

-Maddie


	16. Nothing You Wouldn't Have Done For Me

Chapter 14:

(Tuesday: March 17th, 4:30pm)

"So I've been thinking about what we decided..... About not telling anyone about us."

They were lying on Garrett's couch watching a movie called 'Teen Wolf', and making fun of the unrealistic bullshit.

"Yeah? What about it?" Garrett asked, taking a large handful of the popcorn they'd made.

"I've changed my mind."

'Shit.'

Garrett turned to Liam.

"What?"

The young werewolf sighed.

"I don't want to be a secret. I'm not afraid of what everyone else will say or think."

He leaned in with a cheeky grin, and kissed Garrett.

"I just want people to know that you're mine."

Garrett laughed, but on the inside he was panicking.

"I want that too. I just think that we should wait a little while longer."

Liam frowned.

'There go those goddamn puppy eyes.....'

"Are you ashamed of me, Garrett?"

"Of course not!" Garrett answered. "I just-"

"Oh my God you are!"

Liam stood up, and grabbed his jacket.

"I'll just leave you alone to wrestle with your cowardly demons. Call me when you get over yourself."

He turned to leave, but Garrett caught his wrist.

"Hey," The hunter said softly. "Let me tell Violet first, so that she knows not to interfere. Then you can tell your pack tomorrow. Ok?"

Liam looked back at him, his eyes searching for dishonesty, but when he found none, he gave Garrett a smile that could have cured someone of fucking cancer.

"You sure?"

Garrett nodded.

"Yeah, I am."

He tugged Liam back down beside him on the couch.

"But can we finish this shitty movie first?"

Liam laughed, "Sounds like a plan."

......................................................................................................

"No."

"Violet, heart me out."

"No. The answer is no. Hell no!."

"VIOLET!"

The dark skinned girl sent him a poisonous glare.

"What? What could you possibly say that could change my mind!?"

"Just sit your ass down, and listen."

Violet rolled her eyes, but did what she was told.

"The other night, at Lydia's party, I saw Liam go into a room with a cheerleader, and I followed them."

He sighed.

"I was pretty upset. Valerie found me, and I told her that I felt alone. She "comforted me", and that's when she kissed me for the first time. She knows how much I care about Liam. I've already told her that I love you, and that's why we would never work, but if she found out that the reason I was so adamant on keeping it a secret was because I liked Liam, she will be that much more determined to steal me away. Everyone knows how long we've been friends."

Violet started at him, before bitterly chuckling.

"You're always proving me wrong, aren't you?"

Garrett grinned.

"Glad you can admit that."

"Fine." Violet decided. "We can go with this, BUT the mission is the same. Liam can never know."

Garrett's features steeled.

"Absolutely."

..........................................................................................

 

(Wednesday: March 18th, 3:45pm)

"I didn't expect you to call so soon."

Garrett and Valerie were in an abandoned warehouse a few blocks away from Garrett's house.

"Well this is important."

Garrett paced around like he was nervous.

"I'm not in love with Violet."

"What?"

"I'm not in love with Violet." He said louder.

"Oh?" Valerie looked smug as she approached him. "Are you in love with someone else?"

Garrett felt his back hit a wall.

"Yes." He whispered.

"And who would that be?" She purred; lips extremely close to his.

"Liam."

Valerie's cocky face was replaced with one of annoyance.

"What?"

"I've been lying this whole time." Garrett confessed. "Violet has been my cover for years. The person I've always wanted to be with is Liam."

'C'mon Gar, just say it. It's a lie!'

"I'm in love with Liam."

'Just another lie....'

"And now we're finally together, which means...' Garrett looked back up at Valerie with a hungry look. "Whatever we're doing has to stop."

The Fae chuckled, and ran a finger down the front of Garrett's shirt, getting down on her knees.

Garrett's eyes widened as he watched her unbutton his jeans.

He knew that this was going to happen eventually but now that actually was....

"Tell you what," Valerie said. "After all of this, if you still want to stop seeing me, I'll walk away. No hard feelings."

She felt him through his boxers, and Garrett closed his eyes; guilt tearing him apart.

"Valerie, please...."

She smirked.

"Please what?"

'Fuck the mission! Tell her no! Tell her to get the fuck off! Tell her-'

"Please don't stop."

Valerie smiled.

"Well if that's what you really want."

'I'm so sorry, Liam. I'm so sorry... ‘

 

..........................................................................................

 

(Wednesday: March 18th, 4:05pm)

Liam took a deep breath.

He was outside Derek's loft door, and was preparing to go in and tell his pack that Garrett and him were together.

He felt a buzz in his pocket, and pulled his phone out.

-1 message from Garrett [3:38]: You got this :)-

Liam smiled gratefully, took another deep breath, and opened the door.

"Ay, what's up, Rookie?" Stiles's greeted him as soon as he walked into the room.

"Hey, Liam." Scott got up, and gave him a warm smile, followed by a hug.

"Hi." Liam replied, returning the hug before walking over to Derek's smaller couch, and sitting down next to Lydia.

"Your heart's beating fast. Why are you nervous?" Malia asked him bluntly.

"Nice segue." Stiles said dryly, causing his girlfriend to glare at him.

'That's not good....'

"Um..." Liam began, swallowing nervously. "I have something to tell you guys something."

"Go ahead, Liam" Kira smiled encouragingly at him.

"Well you all know my friend, Garrett....."

"Yes?" Lydia said prompted, her eyes letting Liam know that she already knew what he was going to say.

"Well um.... now he's my boyfriend."

Boyfriend.

The word felt foreign on his tongue.

This was the first time they'd given their relationship a label.

"Called it!" Stiles crowed.

"Good for you." Derek deadpanned.

"Why thank you, Derek." Stiles gave the older werewolf a smirk.

"Congratulations." Scott grinned. "I was wondering why you looked so happy today."

Liam blushed.

He was happy. Happier than he'd been in years.

"You guys aren't mad?"

"Of course not!" His alpha assured him. "Why would we be mad?"

'Because I'm dating a hunter.'

"I don't know." Liam laughed nervously. "I was just wondering....."

 

..................

After the meeting was over, Liam ran home.

It was a cool night, so it felt great in his skin.

His plan was to call Garrett, and tell him about the success of coming out, but of course, as soon as he walked through his bedroom door he realized that he still had Scott's phone.

He had given it to him to hold while he was giving the pack a speech.

The young werewolf was quick to use it as an excuse to run through the crisp night air again.

But when Liam got to his alpha's house, what he saw and heard made his eyes widen.

Scott was crying.

He was more than crying. He was breaking down in front of his laptop in heavy, violent sobs that shook his whole body.

Liam knew that it wasn't his place to interfere, but he couldn't help it; he jumped up from the ground, onto the tree beside Scott's bedroom window, and into the house.

Scott looked up, surprised.

"L-l-iam?" He stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

Liam glanced at Scott's computer, where there the flashing question "Password:?" remained.

"Is the password the problem?" He asked.

Well apparently it was, because his alpha looked down.

"It's “Allison” isn't it?" Liam inferred.

"Kira and I broke up." Scott finally said, wiping away his tears, even though he was still crying.

"I'm sorry."

Scott shook his head.

"It was going to happen sooner or later."

“Well,” Liam grasped for the right wording. “Wounds heal with time, and until then, I'll be here if you need anything.”

Scott smiled at Liam.

"You're a great friend, you know that?"

Liam returned the smile, clapping Scott on the shoulder.

"Nothing you wouldn't have done for me, brother."

 

......................................................................................

 

(Thursday: March 19th, 7:03pm)

 

Garrett, and Liam stood outside of Beacon Hills High School with their right, and left hands intertwined.

"You ready?" Garrett asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah." Liam answered.

Both boys grinning; they walked through the doors, and towards Liam's algebra class.

"Fags."

Garrett had been expecting this.

Hell, he'd been hoping for it.

He'd been wanting someone to call Liam and him something so that he could brutally, and publicly destroy them-

"Ahem."

Garrett looked up, and noticed that there wasn't just one idiot, there were eight of them.

His grin widened.

Even better.

Wait no there were nine of them-no there were ten- no el-

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Garrett turned to see Scott, Kira, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia.

Connor Machi, one of the biggest thugs laughed,

"What does it look like we're doing? Fags don't have no place at our school."

He glowered at Scott, who appeared unperturbed.

"It's not very nice to make fun of people for who they are is it, Stiles?" The older werewolf asked casually.

"Bunch of assbaskets!" Stiles commented.

Connor scoffed.

"Get out of my way, McCall."

The thug moved to push Scott out of the way, but in a fraction of a second, Scott had grabbed his left arm, and slammed him to the ground.

The hallway was suddenly completely silent.

"What the fuck, McCall?" Connor hissed, attempting to get up but to no avail.

Liam's alpha's expression was less than friendly.

"Here's how this is going to go: you're going to stop messing with my friends."

The “or else” remained unspoken.

Connor looked like he was about to spit in Scott's face, but the dark haired boy's eyes flashed red for a fraction of a millisecond, and his expression changed to one of something resembling fear.

Scott let him back up, and the bully stumbled to his feet.

His idiot friends remained behind him, in shock about what just happened.

Garrett suppressed the urge to kill Scott.

Seeing those red eyes had messed with his resolve, and the hunter's hostility had jolted upwards.

He glanced over at Liam, and saw that he was staring back at him.

Garrett winked at his boyfriend, and was pleased when a blush formed in the dark haired boy's face.

Connor turned to the principal who has come out of her office.

“Did you see that!?” He demanded, pointing at Scott.

The woman scanned the situation, and Garrett saw that while her expression remained neutral, her eyes were sparkling with bemusement.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Machi. What was I supposed to see?”

Connor was furious.

“You didn't see him-” The bully trailed off.

He knew that the entire school's eyes were on him, and that if he announced that he'd just had his ass handed to him, his reputation would be ruined.

“Bye, bye.” Lydia smirked while she mockingly gave the lacrosse player a small wave.

“Whatever.” Connor finally said in disgust as he stalked away with the rest of his group in tow.

When he walked passed Garrett, the hunter took this moment to “accidentally” use his foot to put extreme pressure on Connor's right leg.

He'd placed his foot in exactly where it'd make almost no sound when-

Connor screamed when part of his heel snapped.

"Oops, sorry." Garrett apologized in a monotone voice.

He had made sure that he had been in the school's camera blind spot, and that none of the wolves had seen anything.

Garrett was just that good.

Connor's group crowded around him, and carted him to the nurse, while the rest of the building watched in awe.

After that, the school kinda just carried on like nothing had happened.

Garrett squeezed Liam's hand, and his boyfriend smiled.

“I don't think he'll be bothering you guys anymore.” Scott came over to them.

Liam let go of the hunters hand so that he could playing nudge his alpha's chest.

“You're a great friend, you know that?”

Scott grinned, and clapped Liam in the shoulder.

"Nothing you wouldn't have done for me, brother."

 

 

……………………………………………………………

OK! SO HERE IS YOUR NEW CHAPTER, AND WE HAVE A LOT TO COVER!

First of all- Garrett, and Liam have gone public ! Yay! Giam is officially out of the closet lol

On the other hand, Garrett you are just an asshole on my fucking God…… that was reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally low. I was even mad when I wrote it.

Scott, and Kira broke up. Now in my opinion, they should have never been together in the goddamn first place. Scott, and Allison were soulmates, and when your soulmate dies- YOU DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GETTING IN ANOTHER RELATIONSHIP FOR YEARS! Fuckin Jeff Davis….. Ok anyway I could rant about that for hours, but I'm going to resist the urge. 

Liam is such a good friend though :3 and then Scott had his back at the end too!


	17. I'm Here

(Sunday- March 29th, 3:46pm)

“Wanna take a break, Garrett? You seem like you're losing your edge!”

The hunter, and the werewolf were sparring in a secluded clearing where no one would think to look for them.

“That's funny.” Garrett grinned before launching himself at Liam.

The only sign that Liam had slightly shifted were his orange eyes.

The dark haired boy meet Garrett in the middle, and did a front flip over him.

“Too slow.” He mocked.

Garrett glowered at him, but his eyes were smiling.

“Well I guess this is where I stop going easy on you, huh?”

Liam snorted.

“Yeah, ok. You keep telling yourself th-”

He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence because Garrett had already appeared beside him, grabbed him by the arm, and thrown at the ground.

“You were saying?” Garrett said, straddling him.

The young werewolf rolled his eyes.

“You just got lucky.”

“Yeah, ok.” Garrett mimicked. “You keep telling yourself that.”

Liam pushed the hunter off him, and took a hold of his shirt.

“You're such an asshole.”

He pulled him close, and kissed him on the mouth.

Garrett reached up, and deepened the kiss.

Recently, they had been getting more serious with the physical part of their relationship.

They hadn't had sex or anything like that, but it was still a light in the distance.

“You really want to do this here?” Liam mumbled against his boyfriend's lips.

Garrett chuckled, and pushed them off the ground.

“So the idea of making out on forest floor isn't a turn on for you?”

Liam laughed.

“Not at this moment in time, no.”

“You sure?” Garrett smirked, enjoying the way Liam's face lit up like a fire hydrant. “Because I think I could have you right here, right n-”

“Shut up, Garrett!”

 

.….………………………………………….…

 

(5: 49 pm)

“So how's it going with Valerie?”

Garrett sighed.

“It's going.”

Violet waved her hand impatiently.

“And?”

The blond haired boy ran a hand through his hair.

“I've got her where I want her. All that's left is….” 

He trailed off, and twirled his favorite dagger in between his fingers.

“I need at least two more weeks.”

Violet sat down beside him in his bed.

“I get that you're conflicted about the mission because of Liam.” She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “But just remember that this is the most important target we've ever gone after, and that she is nothing more than that. A target. It's just business.”

Garrett nodded, but his facial expression stayed the same.

“You do know what I will eventually end up having to do, right? To get the information?”

Violet sighed.

“Yeah. I know.”

 

……………………………………………………

 

(6:10 pm)

“Wow, you've really improved, Liam.” Scott praised.

The pack was training, and Liam had just defeated Malia.

“I have a question.”

He turned around, and his blood ran cold for a few seconds.

Peter has appeared in between two trees, and was casually leaning against the bark.

“That evading motion you just did,” The older werewolf gestured with his hand. “Where did you learn to do that?”

Liam swallowed.

“I don't know, I just randomly tried it out.” He lied. “I got lucky, I guess.”

Peter smiled.

“I was just wondering.” His eyes flashed. “Because that's a move that hunters often use. “

Liam froze for a millisecond before faking a laugh.

“Well, I'm not a hunter. That's for sure.”

Peter's smile didn't waver.

“Of course not. “

“What's going on?” Derek's voice cut through the conversation like a knife.

The dark haired man approached Liam with purpose.

“Nothing.” The teenager lied. “I was just talking to-”

He looked back to where Peter had been standing, but there was no one in sight.

“Taking to who?” Derek asked.

“Myself!” Liam faked another laugh. “I'm so weird.”

Derek looked at him quizzically; no doubt listening to his heartbeat for irregularities, but Liam had mastered keeping his heart rate steady ever since he had started his trek with Garrett.

“C'mon.” Derek said. “You've still got to spar with me before the sun goes down. “

Liam followed him back to the others, but not before looking back to the spot where Peter had been standing.

He could have sworn that he saw two blue eyes in the darkness of the woods.

 

………….…...……...……………..………………

 

(Monday- March 30th, 11:03pm)

 

“Valerie, stop!”

Garrett pushed her hands away.

The fae girl smiled innocently at him.

“What's wrong?”

Garrett re-buttoned his shirt, and pulled up his jeans that were almost halfway off of him.

“Liam will be looking for me in the morning, and I can't face him if we….” He trailed off, and his eyes shifted to the floor.

Valerie came, and sat by him on the bed.

They were in one of her family's many houses.

“Garrett,” Valerie's auburn hair seemed to glisten in the moonlight. “Does he make you feel good?”

“What?”

She used one finger to push him down on his back, and crawled on top of him.

“Does Liam make you feel good the way that I do?”

Garrett swallowed nervously.

“Valerie….”

The hunter tried to sit up, but she simply straddled him.

“Does he?” The fae girl whispered.

Garrett didn't get a chance to answer because Valerie rolled her hips, and he bit back a moan.

His hands went to her hips to push her off him, but instead, he clasped them tightly.

Valerie moved again, and this time, Garrett moved with her.

They began to rub against each other, and Valerie rested the palms of her hands on his shoulders to keep the place she wanted.

Garrett knew that if he wanted to make it convincing, he would have to really give it his all, and to do that he needed some way to get turned on.

So he did what he knew he had to do: he pictured Liam in the place of Valerie.

Liam's dark hair matted down with sweat, and blue eyes halfway closed….

They were both openly making noise, and Garrett squeezed her hips to make her go faster.

Liam's kissable mouth open in a small “o” shape as he moved….

“Fuck…” Garrett hissed, and Valerie smiled.

“The next time you're with him,” She whispered, before capturing his lips with her own. 

“Think about how much better I can make you feel.”

 

……………………………………………….……

 

When Garrett got home he went straight to the shower.

He spent ten minutes scrubbing the scent of Valerie King off his body, and another ten for good measure.

As he got out, he took a look at himself in the mirror.

He scowled.

Fucking disgusting.

Because that was what he was- disgusting.

Garrett grabbed his favorite dagger, and a handful of smaller knives from his room.

He walked into his living room, and plopped down onto his couch.

Absentmindedly, he took out his phone and flipped through his contacts as he sent one of the sharp utensils flying straight into the bullseye on the dartboard above his huge TV.

He continued to throw the knives at the board without looking, and his thumb stopped on Liam's contact number.

All he wanted was to call him, and tell him to come over

No, he NEEDED him to come over.

But did he even deserve to be near him right now?

Giving into his own selfishness, Garrett pressed the green button on his screen, and held his phone to his ear.

“Yes, darling?” Liam answered.

Garrett chuckled.

“You should come over. I'm bored.”

He could hear Liam snort in bemusement.

“You know, you can just say that you want me to come, or that you miss me. It won't kill you, I promise.”

“Are you coming or not?” Garrett waved off the statement, and refused to let the desperation bleed into his voice.

“Give me five minutes.”

 

………………………..

 

Exactly five minutes later, Garrett heard a knock on his door.

“It's open.” He called.

Liam strolled inside, closed the door, and crossed his arms.

“Alright, I'm here.”

Garrett gestured for him to come closer, and the younger werewolf grudgingly followed the order.

The blond boy’s arm flashed forward, and pushed Liam up against a wall.

“What are you-”

Garrett didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence, and kissed him roughly on the mouth.

Liam immediately reciprocated, and cupped the hunter’s face in his hands.

Garrett’s lips found Liam's neck, and began a slow trail downward that made the young werewolf whine.

The hunter tugged at the bottom of Liam's green t-shirt, and Liam began raised his hands above his head so that it could be taken off.

The shirt hit the floor, and Garrett grinded up against his boyfriend.

Liam moaned, and that was all the green light Garrett needed to reach down, and start to undo the buckle on Liam's jeans.

“Garrett…” Liam mumbled with his head thrown back against the wall. “What's going on?”

Having gotten the belt out of the way, Garrett threw it to the side, and kissed his boyfriend again.

“I missed you.” He replied.

Liam seemed to accept this answer for a moment, but then he pushed Garrett away.

“Garrett,” He mumbled with his face bright red. “I'm not… I don't think I can…”

Garrett’s body relaxed, and he pulled Liam in for a hug.

“That's fine. I should have known you weren't ready to go this fast.”

Liam let out a sigh of relief, and hugged back.

“Thank you.”

Garrett chuckled, “You're thanking me for stopping when you told me to stop?”

Liam nodded shyly.

“Lots of people wouldn't have.”

Garrett stepped away from the werewolf so that he could look him in the eyes.

“Well fuck them for being a waste of space.”

Liam squeezed his boyfriend’s hand.

“Yeah.” He agreed.

Putting his clothes back on, Liam walked over to Garrett's couch, and sat down.

He picked up one of the knives that were lying in the coffee table, and spun it in his fingers curiously.

The dark haired boy looked at the target on Garrett's wall, and sent the knife soaring through the air.

Not only did it hit the bullseye, but it literally went fucking through Garrett’s knife that had been sticking out, and made it fall to the ground in two pieces.

“Are you fucking kidding me…” Garrett hissed lowly.

Liam grinned smugly.

“Guess that's another thing I'm better at than you.” He shrugged.

Garrett scoffed.

“Once again, you're mistaking your super strength for talent.”

He picked up one of the knives, and turned around so that he wasn't facing the target.

Without hesitation, he threw the knife backwards.

When he heard it connect, he turned back around.

The knife was lodged not even a fraction of a millimeter above Liam's.

Liam laughed.

“So much for-.”

“Wait for it….” Garrett interrupted while grinned.

Both boys watched in silence as Liam's knife began to waver, before falling on the ground.

“How did you…” Liam said in awe.

The hunter smirked.

“Talent.”

Liam raised his hands in the air in surrender.

“Ok, ok. You got me this time.”

He looked up Garrett with his bright blue eyes.

“Now tell me the real reason you called me over.”

Garrett resisted the urge to swallow.

He lied for a living. It shouldn't be this hard. 

Except for the fact that it fucking was.

‘“Oh, I called you over because I felt like I needed to fill the hole in my heart that was reserved for you, but I almost had sex with Valerie beforehand”. Because that would go so well. “

So he did what he had sworn to never do.

“It's my mom's birthday today.” Garrett said while leaning against the wall behind the couch.

Liam said nothing, and silently urged him to continue.

“She would have been thirty-nine.” The hunter murmured.

This was the first time he had ever even mentioned his parents, and it was a HUGE deal.

“Garrett,” Liam began, hopping off the coach, and making his way around to his boyfriend. “I'm so sorry.”

He slowly reached out, and took hold of Garrett's hand.

“But I'm here. With you. And I'll always be here when you need me.”

Garrett felt something instead his chest tighten, and he cleared his throat in an attempt to get rid of some emotions.

“Yeah, well. Now you know why I wanted you to come over.”

He took this point in time to allow their eyes to collide in a mosaic of grey, and blue.

“I just wanted….” The blond haired boy trailed off. 

He wasn't lying.

This was real. As real as it could fucking get.

Liam didn't respond right away.

Instead, he pulled Garrett into his arms in a warm hug.

“I know.” He whispered.

Garrett hesitated before wrapping his arms around Liam's waist, and laying his cheek on his shoulder.

This proved it.

He was the scum of the earth.

 

………………………………………………

OK! Yeah, new chapter!

Alright, so Garrett and Liam are getting more serious, and Garrett finally mentioned something from his past.

On the other hand, I fucking hate Garrett right now for what he's doing with Valerie.

And how long will it be until everything falls apart?

PLEASE REVIEW! THEY PUSH ME TO WRITE FASTER!

P.s. Sorry for typos, I'm a piece of shit.


	18. The Dream

“Ok, close your eyes and count to two hundred.”

“Really, Kyle?” Garrett's mom, Sara, laughed as she nudged her husband. 

“I can count to two hundred!” An eight year old Garrett insisted. 

“I know, buttercup.” Sara smiled, running a hand through his blond hair. “But let's just stick with fifty for now.”

“Mooooom! I'm big now! Don't call me “buttercup”!” Garrett whined.

“Yeah, Sara! He's a man now.” Kyle smirked. “Address him as “ Sir. Buttercup”.”

“Ugh! You guys are so embarrassing!” Garrett groaned as his parents laughed. “Ok, ok, ok! You guys go hide, and I'll count down. Ready?”

“You know it.” His father grinned.

“Ready… Set… go! “

Garrett turned away, and heard the shuffling of feet.

“One…. Two…. Three….”

He resisted the urge to cheat and speed up, so it felt like a hundred years before he reached fifty.

“Ready or not, here I come!” He hollered.

Running down one of the long hallways, he began his search.

First, he checked the bathrooms, and then the kitchen.

He tiptoed around up to a wall before whipping around a corner into the living room, only to find that no one was there.

“You guys may be winning hide and seek right now, but just you wait! “ He called out.

The boy was losing hope when he finally heard muffled sounds coming from the tool shed outside.

“Gotcha.” He whispered gleefully.

The sounds were getting louder, and he wondered why they weren't bothering to keep quiet anymore.

When he reached the shed door, he tensed his muscles in victory as he flung the door open.

“Found y-”

His voice was lost in the wind as he took in the sight before him.

In front of him, was his mom's bloody corpse.

Most of her skin on her arms, and legs had been ripped off to reveal the bone beneath it, and her normally smiling face was shredded.

Her blue eyes were still open.

Garrett heard a growl, and he shifted his gaze upward.

A monster stood there.

A monster that stood on two legs with fur, and huge teeth, and blood red eyes.

Garrett's father was there too.

He has a wicked looking knife that was covered with some kind of plant, and had dark blood dripping off of it.

The same time he looked over and saw his son was the same time the monster noticed him too.

Kyle's eyes widened in horror, and when the monster made a move towards him, he slashed a cut across it's chest, forcing it's attention back on him.

“Garrett, run.” He said as smoothly as he could.

Garrett was frozen.

His mom was dead. The monsters from his storybooks were real.

They were all going to di-

“GARRETT!” His father screamed. “RUN!”

 

………………………………………………

 

Tuesday -March 31st (2:37 am)

Garrett jolted awake with tears streaming down his face, and his favorite dagger in his right hand.

Looking around frantically, he concluded that he was seventeen years old, and that the year was 2015.

His parents were already gone.

Sitting upwards, he ran a hand through his hair that had become matted down with sweat, and threw a pillow across the room; breaking a vase.

“Fuck…” He whispered, wiping his tears away.

It had been a long, long time since he'd had that dream.

THE dream.

He laid his head back down, and tried to get comfortable again, even though he knew it was impossible.

Somehow, someway, he managed to find one bearable spot where he might be able to go back to sleep.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and-

BAM! BAM! BAM!

His eyes flew back open, and he furiously jumped out of bed to investigate.

The sound was coming from his front door.

“It's Liam, open up!”

It took half a second for Garrett to open the door.

It was pouring outside, and Liam was only dressed in tight, dark washed jeans.

‘Mother of God….’

“Get your ass inside!” He ordered, tugging his boyfriend into his house.

It was then he noticed that Liam was crying uncontrollably.

The rain had covered it up.

“Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?” He asked, taking Liam's hand.

“She...hit… Hospital….car...why…” Liam mumbled unintelligibly.

“What?” Garrett stepped closer.

“She got hit by a car, and is in the hospital!” Liam sobbed. “And it's all my fault!”

Garrett put two and two together, and pulled Liam into his arms.

“Hey, your mom‘ll be ok, I promise. She'll be ok.”

“My fault….. It's all my fault….”

“Why is it your fault?”

Liam pulled away, and his electric blue eyes glistened with tears.

“I was supposed to be in the car with her, but I stayed home. I could've protected her. I could've-”

He never finished because he slammed his mouth against Garrett's.

Garrett was taken aback, and even staggered a few feet backwards.

Liam was desperately kissing him, and he was keeping up, but he pushed the werewolf away.

“No, don't do that.” Liam begged. “I want you. I need you right now.”

He tried to kiss him again, but instead, Garrett pulled his head to his chest, and ran soothing circles along his back.

“It's ok, Liam. I'm here.”

Liam had went back to sobbing, and so Garrett stayed where he was for hours comforting him, and whispering the same sentence Liam had whispered to him not so long ago.

“I'm here.”

 

……………………………………

Ok. New chapter!

I'm not going to lie-when I was writing Garrett's dream…. I cried a little.

This was a really, really sad chapter, and the plot thickens.

Pleeeeeeease review.

P.s. sorry for typos. I'm a piece of shit.


	19. Spain

Thursday- April 2nd (11:43 pm)

“Math sucks ass.”

“Hear, hear.”

Garrett and Liam were doing their schoolwork at Garrett's house.

Well…. Attempting to do their schoolwork.

“I'm done.” Liam announced, flinging his rubric across the room.

“Liam, we've got to finish. Our project is tomorrow.”

“Nope. I'm done. I'm going to drop out of school, and become a clown.” The werewolf yawned, laying his head down on the side of the couch.

“Too late.” Garrett grumbled.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, dear.”

He chuckled, and reached across the coffee table to pull his boyfriend in for a kiss.

“Get back to the research.”

“Can't we just take a nap for a couple of years, and then do the freaking work?” Liam whined. “And why are you so freaking disciplined?”

“Ummm, hunter? “ Garrett raised an eyebrow.

Liam sighed, and got up to retrieve his paper.

“Well, where are you on your part right now?”

Garrett grinned.

“Oh, I'm already done.”

Liam stared at him for a moment before leaping across the table, and slamming him into the floor.

“I hate you.” He said simply. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your throat out, and copy your paper.”

Garrett smirked.

“Because you're imagining all the other ways you can use your teeth on me.”

Like clockwork, Liam's face turned bright red, and Garrett cackled as he flipped their positions.

“That never gets old.”

He pressed his mouth against Liam's, and was met with an enthusiastic response.

“Now I hate you more.” Liam mumbled. 

The blond laughed, and looked up at the clock.

He frowned before clearing his throat awkwardly.

“It's late. We should go to bed. “

Liam mirrored his expression, and grinned when he surprised Garrett by shoving him off, and jumping to his feet.

“Never gets old.” He mocked.

Garrett rolled his eyes, and stood up next to him.

“I'm serious.”

Liam sighed, but still complied.

Ever since Liam's mom had been a resident in the Beacon Hills hospital, Liam had been staying with him.

They had already put their pajamas on, and brushed their teeth, so all that was left was the actual act of falling asleep.

“You know that you can stay in here with me tonight, right?” Liam said.

Garrett chuckled.

“I think it's better if I stick to my couch.” 

He raised an eyebrow.

“Do you want me to tuck you in?”

Liam half-heartedly glared at Garrett.

“I think I'll be fine. “

Garrett chuckled.

“Alright, babe.” 

He still ended up walking behind Liam into the room.

The hunter leaned against the doorframe casually.

“So do you think we'll do ok tomorrow?”

Liam shrugged, and Garrett couldn't help but watch in enthrallment as he took off his navy blue shirt, and threw it on the ground.

He looked up at Garrett, and grinned.

“I don't know. I think we'll do pretty good. What about you?”

Liam continued to look at him as he slowly undid the string on his pajama pants, and-

“You are such a fucking idiot!“ Garrett exclaimed. “I swear to God if you don't stop, I'm going to jump you.”

The werewolf cackled victoriously.

“I was wondering how long you were going to last.”

Seeing an opening, Garrett looked at Liam from underneath his eyelashes, and smirked.

“Babe, you have no idea how long I can last.”

Liam snorted, but his previously smug expression had been replaced by a bright red blush.

Garrett laughed, and walked over to his boyfriend; turning Liam's face back towards him.

“You know that you can only tease me for so long before I snap, right?”

He kissed Liam passionately, and ran his hands along the panes of Liam's stomach.

Garrett immensely enjoyed the shivers that he coaxed out of the werewolf.

Liam smiled against his lips.

“I thought you said that you last a long t-”

He was cut short by Garrett sinking his teeth into his neck.

“What the hell?” He said, failing miserably at keeping his voice from wavering.

Garrett pulled away, and raised an eyebrow.

“So biting turns you on. Noted.”

“What was that?” Liam asked again.

“Well, since you're a wolf, you're going to heal quickly, but I bit you pretty hard. So it'll take maybe a full day. “ 

Garrett smirked.

“Just long enough for it to show up while we're presenting.”

“What!?” Liam ran over to mirror that was hanging beside Garrett's bed, and tried to inspect the wound, but Garrett spun him back around.

“If you're going to torture me for a while longer,” The hunter whispered into Liam's ear. “I want it to be clear to everyone that you're mine.”

He pulled away from his boyfriend, and chuckled at his expression.

Liam was leaning against the mirror for support, looking stunned and incredibly turned on.

“Goodnight.” Garrett said, giving a small mocking wave before walking out of the room, and closing the door.

 

…………………………...………………….

 

Friday-April 3rd (9:36 am)

 

“Alright, for the last presentation of the day we have Garrett and Liam with the extinction of wolves in California. “ Ms. Reese introduced, moving aside for the two boys.

“Hello, everyone.” Liam greeted with a shy smile. “Now please bear with me as I try and find our PowerPoint. Technology is not my strong suit.”

The class laughed, and Garrett watched two girls in the back look at each other, up at Liam, and back at each while giggling.

‘Perfect….’

……..

 

The project went off without a hitch.

“Boys, do you have your rubric?” Ms. Reese asked.

“Yep.” Garrett replied, smoothly handing over the piece of paper.

Their bookish teacher quickly jotted down some notes on the side, and took out her red pen to write the final score.

Garrett and Liam held their breath as she handed the paper back.

“Congratulations, gentlemen.” Ms. Reese smiled.

The boys looked down at the grade, and literally jumped up and down in excitement.

“98%!” Liam crowed just as the bell rang.

“Have a great spring break, everyone!” Their teacher chuckled.

Liam and Garrett gathered their things, and Garrett squeezed Liam's hand.

“I guess your clown backup plan isn't necessary anymore.”

Liam laughed, “The school year isn't over yet. There's still enough time for me to flunk out.”

They were making their way to the door when the two girls Garrett had watched earlier came up to them.

He thought their names were Tabitha and Marcy.

“Hey, Liam.” Tabitha said somewhat shyly.

“Oh, hey!” Liam replied.

“We just wanted you to know that we thought you did awesome on your project.” Marcy added.

“Thanks, it was a group effort.” Garrett cut in sharply.

The girls barely looked at him.

“So ummm, Liam….” Tabitha twirled a piece of her mousy brown hair in between her fingers. “What are your plans for spring break?”

“Nothing much. Just hanging out with my friends, and this guy.” Liam nudged Garrett with his shoulder playfully.

“Oh, well, in that case, we're having a party tonight at Marcy's house tomorrow.”

“Really?”Liam asked, oblivious to the fact that he was being hit on.

‘Ok, I've had enough of this…..’

Garrett nonchalantly dropped his backpack on the ground in front of Liam.

“Damn it.” He cursed.

“I got it.” Liam said, reaching down.

Little did the werewolf know, he was giving good ol’ Tabby and Marcy a great look at the mark on his neck.

Their jaws dropped open, and they looked back up at Garrett, who was giving them a less than friendly grin.

“Get lost.” He mouthed silently while narrowing his eyes dangerously.

The girls didn't need to be twice.

“See you after break!” Marcy called from over her shoulder.

Liam frowned as he straightened back up, and handed Garrett's backpack to him.

“I wonder why they left all of a sudden....” He pondered before he looked over at Garrett's face, and his eyes widened in realization.

“You possessive jerk!” Liam exclaimed. “They were just being nice!”

“They were all over you.” Garrett corrected. “And like I said before- you're mine and I don't plan on sharing with two sluts that have a little crush on you.”

Liam rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, Garrett. Let's just go home.”

The hunter’s heart twisted slightly at the word ‘home’.

He liked the sound of that.

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“Hey, are you gonna eat that?”

“I literally got you a third rotisserie chicken because I knew you'd ask for mine. It's in the fridge.”

Liam laughed, and jumped up from his seat, padding over to get his third helping.

The two boys we're celebrating their 98% with a small party that consisted of fancy glasses filled of Dr. Pepper and a plethora of rotisserie chickens.

“I still can't believe you convinced me to let us eat on my beautiful couch.“ Garrett grumbled.

“Your coach needed some breaking in anyway.” Liam said through a mouth full of chicken.

“Classy.” Garrett glared, to which Liam only shrugged.

The hunter put his plate down on the coffee table, and settled back into the cushions.

“You're so naive.”

“What?”

“You seem to think everyone has the best intensions in mind, but in reality, the world is a dark, cruel place. “

Liam stared at his boyfriend.

“The world may be dark and cruel, but it's also beautiful; full of color and life.”

He shimmied over, and laid his head on Garrett's shoulder.

“You know that I can take care of myself, right? Stop being so worried-

"Where have you always wanted to go?" Garrett interrupted spontaneously, pulling away to look at Liam. "Anywhere in the world, where do you want to go?"

"What is this, seventh grade?" Liam asks, grinning widely.

"Just answer the question, asshole."

Liam laughed. 

"I don't know. It depends on where you go I guess."

Garrett shifted on the couch so that he could see Liam better.

"Is that so?"

Liam stared at him, his bright blue eyes flashing with unsaid emotions.

"I'd go anywhere with you."

Garrett's heart tightened.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Liam nods, his eyes not leaving Garret's. "So where would you want to start?"

Garrett pondered the question before answering.

"Spain."

"Spain it is then." 

 

………………………………………………

Awwwwwwwwww….

Buckle your seats and hold on tight, it's about to get crazy up in this bitch.

Pleeeeeeease review.

P.S. Sorry for typos. I'm a piece of shit.


	20. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not updating until I get away least seven comments.
> 
> P.s. There is a sex scene in this chapter. It's horribly written, but it's still a sex scene.

April 8th- Wednesday (5:49 PM)

“Well, Mr. Dunbar, her vitals look good, and her surgeries have all gone very well.”

Liam was sitting in his mother’s hospital room as she slept.

She was covered in bruises, cuts, and bandages, but her beautiful face had remained the same.

Liam squeezed her hand, and turned back to the doctor.

“How long until she can come home?”

Dr. Manchel smiled. 

“I'd say if all goes well, she will be alright to go home in about three days.”

Liam could feel tears welling in his eyes, and a breath of relief filled the air.

“Thank you so much.”

“Well, I'm not fully the one to thank.” The doctor confessed. “A lot of the time a surgery’s success depends on the patient's will to live. Your mother is a true fighter.”

Liam wiped a tear away, and a laugh escaped his lips.

“Damn right she is.”

……..………………………………….

 

Garrett stood up when he saw Liam exit the large white room.

“How'd it go?” 

Liam’s smile was answer enough.

“She'll be about to come home in three days.”

He grabbed Garrett’s hand, and pulled him out into the parking lot.

“Let's go back to your house, and celebrate.”

Garrett matched his smile, “Sure thing, babe.”

……….………………………………

(8:27 pm)

“No way! Iron man is so much better than Captain America! Garrett stated.

“Um, no! Captain America would kill Iron man!” Liam shot back.

“Iron man doesn't need powers to be badass.” The hunter smirked. “Sound like anyone you know?”

Liam snorted.

“Are you implying that I need my powers to be awesome?”

“Heavens no!” Garrett covered his mouth dramatically. “However did you get that impression?”

The dark haired boy pushed aside his fried chicken that they'd picked up on the way home from the hospital, and launched himself at his boyfriend; pinning him to the floor.

“I could beat you any day of the week, hunter.” He smirked.

“In what reality are you referring to, werewolf?” Garrett chuckled.

Liam grinned, and released his boyfriend’s arms, letting him stand up along with him.

“So, what do you think I should get my mom when we take her home? I know I want her to rest, so eating out is off the table. I think I'll just get her some jewelry, make her dinner, and give her flowers.”

He paused, “But what kind…”

“We” take her home.

The boys didn't even think anything of it anymore.

“Well, she's allergic to petunias,” Garrett started, “and her favorite color is yellow. She likes things simple. I think some yellow daisies would work just fine.”

Garrett looked up, and was surprised when he saw the way Liam was looking at him.

His electric blue eyes were darker, and his mouth was was open like he was going trying to find the words to say something.

Garrett raised an eyebrow.

“Um.. Did I say something wro-”

“I love you.”

It was so clean. So simple. Yet, those three little words shot through Garrett like a silver bullet.

His eyes widened, he sucked in a breath.

“You what?”

It appeared the Liam actually had no idea what he had just confessed, and Garrett watched as he turned bright red.

“I ummm… You know… I just… You know me so well.. And my mom… And ummm….”

Garrett put a finger to his lips to put him out of his misery.

“Say it again.” He whispered.

Liam refused to look him in the eye, and shuffled his feet on the floor.

The werewolf tried to cover his face with his hands, but Garrett wouldn't let him.

Instead, Garrett pulled Liam close, and smiled.

“You love me, huh?”

Liam’s face turned even more red, but he nodded his head.

“Yeah .”

“Let me see you then.”

Garrett gently titled Liam's head back up, and was enthralled with what stood before him.

Liam was looking at him like he was what was keeping the world revolving.

So he kissed him.

He kissed him so passionately that Liam's legs almost buckled.

“Garrett…” Liam said. “I'm ready.”

Garrett pulled away in slight confusion.

“Ready for what?”

Just like that, Liam's face was a firecracker again.

“You know… I'm ready for it…”

Realization flooded over the hunter, and he felt his own cheeks begin to redden.

Garrett never blushed.

“Are you sure?”

Liam looked him in the eye so that he knew he was sincere.

“More sure than I've ever been about anything.

They stared at each other before Garrett nodded, and took Liam's hand in his.

“Let's go to my bedroom.”

Liam mumbled something that resembled “ok”, and trailed after him.

Garrett closed the door behind them.

“Do you want the lights on or off?”

“On.” Liam decided.

“Alright.”

They stood there; facing each other for what seemed like hours.

Finally, Garrett slowly leaned in, and pressed a chaste kiss to Liam's shoulder.

He let his lips trail upwards until he got to Liam's neck.

Garrett slowly undid each button on Liam's shirt, and let it slide off his body onto the floor.

Liam seemed to be frozen until Garrett let his teeth scrape across his collarbone.

He let out a small noise that that could only be described as a whine, and the hunter smiled.

Liam watched in amazement as Garrett shrugged his own baseball t-shirt over his head, and revealed his toned body.

“Tell me what you want.” Garrett whispered. “I want this to be special for you.”

He reached out and unbuckled Liam’s jeans, sending Liam flying across the room.

Garrett followed him.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry…” Liam said. “I'm just really nervous.”

The hunter kissed away his apologies.

“It's ok.” He said. “I'm nervous too.”

Garrett had had sex with men before for information, yet, he was anxious.

He stepped away.

“How do want to do this? You're in charge.”

The blond waited, as Liam decided.

“Turn around.” He finally said.

Garrett did as he was told.

He heard the rustling of clothes being taken off, and just the thought of Liam bare in front of him was making him hard.

The sound of bed covers being pulled back was coupled with someone sliding under them.

“Ok…” Liam mumbled. “You can turn back around.”

Garrett moved to look at him, and smiled.

Liam was lying underneath his bed covers looking scared to death.

“You should probably take off your clothes too.” Liam said quietly.

The blond had no problem with that. He had no qualms with being naked.

He made his way over to his dresser, and came back with a tube of lubricant.

He sat it on the ground, and began to undress.

First he took of his shoes, then his socks, and lastly his pants. 

He kept his underwear on.

Garrett walked over to his bed, and crawled under the covers on top of Liam; making sure that he didn't see too much.

Liam had kept his underwear on too.

“Now what?” He asked.

Liam floundered for an answer.

“Um, I don't know? What do you usually do at this point.”

Garrett chuckled in amusement at the overwhelmed expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“Well, usually I would have done a lot more foreplay, but you decided to move to the bed. Which is fine, it'll just make things a tad more difficult.” He joked.

Liam cracked a smile.

“Oh, is this the part where I say “I want you inside me” like a gay porno?”

Garrett's eyes widened as those words went straight to his dick.

“Don't say that just yet.” He fake laughed.

Unfortunately, they were close enough to where Liam could feel him harden, and he sucked in a breath.

“Did I just.. Do that to you?”

Garrett laughed again, and tried to play it off.

“It's no big dea-”

Liam leaned up, and kissed him, and it didn't more than half a millisecond for him to kiss back.

“I love you.” Liam whispered against Garrett's lips.

Garrett simply pulled him closer.

 

……………………………..……………..

April 9th- Thursday

Garrett observed Liam's sleeping face like a painting in an art museum.

He was so beautiful.

Their first time had been perfect.

Slow, timid, awkward as hell- and perfect.

The hunter looked at the clock- 2:25 am.

It was time to go.

Slowly unwrapping his arms away from Liam, Garrett quietly selected a pair of jeans, a shirt, and some converse.

With that, he snuck out into the night.

 

……………………………………………

 

“I've been waiting for you.” Valerie said, as he walked into the mansion.

“So have I.” Garrett stumbled over his words. “Been waiting for me- I mean you! I mean-”

Valerie shut him up with a kiss.

“C’mon,” She pulled him toward the stairs. “I want to show you my room.”

………

 

It wasn't four seconds of entering the bedroom before Valerie pounced on him.

“Valerie, I-”

“Undress me.” She ordered, stepping back a step.

Garrett looked at her face.

She was smirking; no doubt expecting him to be shy.

‘Let's give her a surprise, shall we?’

He pulled her back in for a rough kiss, ripping off her expensive looking purple shirt.

Valerie gasped, and he grinned.

Continuing his attack, he spun her around, and slammed her against the wall.

“Do you see what you've done to me?” He hissed in her ear, striping his shirt off as well. “Is this what you wanted?“

Valerie was reeling in a fit of shock and arousal.

“Yes” She breathed.

Garrett spun her back around, and let his lips teasingly graze over hers.

His hand made a torturously slow journey down her back to the zipper of her skirt, and yanked it down.

The garment fell to the floor in a pooled fashion.

Valerie seemed to have come to get senses, and roughly grabbed Garrett by the front of his shirt.

“You're just desperate, aren't you?” She purred. 

“Oh, you have no idea.”

Valerie unbuckled his pants faster than humanly possible, pulled them down, and pushed him onto her bed.

He settled back against the pillows, and watched with a smirk on his face as the fae girl smiled.

“You know, you're not what I thought you were.” She praised as she made a show of removing the last pieces of her underwear.

“I'm going to make you forget all about Liam Dunbar. “

At the mention of his boyfriend's name, Garrett's eyes widened.

“Liam…” He whispered in horror, sitting up on his elbows.

“Valerie, I don't think I can do this. “

The redhead smiled.

“Oh baby, you're not going to be saying that in a few seconds.”

She shoved his boxers down, and he hissed as the cold air swept over him.

Garrett reverted back to being an insecure boy that was guilty about cheating on his boyfriend.

Valerie ate it the fuck up.

“Garrett,” She purred, situating herself on his lap.

“Y-y-yes?” He stuttered.

“You love me, don't you?”

He floundered for an answer.

“I love Liam.”

She chuckled, and eased down on him, causing him to let out a low moan.

“There's no point in lying, Garrett.”

“Valerie, we really shouldn't be doing this!” He groaned as she grinded on top him. “Jesus Christ!”

The fae girl grinned, and took a hold of either side him for support; slowly beginning to move up and down.

Garrett wasn't going to deny that it felt good.

“Fuck!” He hissed, and writhed beneath her.

Garrett grabbed her hips, and began to thrust upwards in time with her.

“Why… Why… Why is this happening?” He gasped. “Why couldn't I stay away from you?”

Valerie didn't answer, and pulled him up to kiss her.

“I've been waiting for this.” She said, continuing to impale herself on him.

“I tried so hard not to want you….” Garrett whispered.“But I can't hold back anymore.”

She cried out, and wrapped her legs tighter around his back.

Garrett inwardly smirked when she began to tighten around him.

“When are your parents going to be home?”

“They only come here on Tuesdays each week.” She breathed.

There is was. There was what he needed.

Garrett's fingers twitched toward the dagger hidden under the bed, but he decided to wait.

‘Might as well give her one last orgasm before she dies…’

The blond haired boy began to thrust as quickly as possible, and making sure to hit Valerie's sweet spot every time.

“You were right…” He panted. “I love you!”

Valerie tried to reply but she was too overwhelmed by the pleasure taking over her.

“I'm going to….” She moaned, and Garrett kissed her to drown out the noises she was making as she came.

“Holy shit..” The fae girl breathed. “That was-”

The sound of a blade slicing through the air filled the room, followed by a choked gurgling.

Red sprayed onto Garrett's body like a bucket of paint.

Valerie looked up at him in surprise as blood gushed out of her neck.

“Hunter.” She whispered.

Garrett looked back at her with no emotion in his eyes.

“Fae.”

Her creatures has superior healing abilities, so he took another slashing to her throat.

Despite the fact that she was dying, Valerie gave him her perfect smile.

“You… beat.. me.” She murmured as her eyes began to close. “Good… Game…”

Garrett let her body go limp in his arms, and he pushed her off him and onto the ground like a discarded toy.

He stared at her for a full minute before Liam's face flashed through his mind.

Garrett didn't know what to do when a choked sob escaped his lips.

“I'm so sorry, Liam…” He whispered, sliding down to the floor next to Valerie's dead body.. “I'm so sorry.”

 

……………………………………………

 

Garrett showered for about thirty minutes to get the smell of the dead fae girl off his body.

He then slipped back in bed with Liam like nothing had ever happened.

Garrett knew that Valerie’s parents would find her body tomorrow, and Violet would be waiting for them with a flamethrower at the ready.

Fae weren't very resistant to fire. They'd be dead within a minute.

“Garrett?” Liam stirred in his arms. “Where did you go?”

The question was asked sleepily, and the lie that followed was second nature.

“I just went to the bathroom, baby.”

“Oh.” Liam smiled, pulling him closer. “Ok.”

A silence stretched through the room that stabbed Garrett repeatedly in the heart like a thousand arrows.

“Hey, Garrett?” Liam's voice sounded again.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

 

…………………………...……………

 

OH. MY. GOD.

Ok can we talk about my horrible sex scene? That is literally the shittiest sex scene in the history of sex scenes. However, I felt like one was needed so there it is.

Garrett is a piece of shit. I hate him.

God, poor Liam. He just lost his virginity to the guy he loves more than anyone.

Well, it's only getting crazier from here. 

Please review. I need motivation to continue.

P.s. I'm sorry for typos. I'm a piece of shit just like Garrett.


	21. The Tell

April 10th- Thursday (1:24 pm)

Liam woke up with a smile on his face.

Garrett was gone from his spot in the bed, but Liam found comfort in the fact that he had left a note on the nightstand for him:

~Be home soon. Went to get groceries~

The werewolf was grateful for his powers because he knew that if he were human his body would be ridiculously sore.

His smile grew wider when his mind floated through the events from the night before.

It had really happened.

Liam Dunbar was no longer a virgin.

He curled into a ball, and inhaled deeply.

Derek had told him a werewolf's sense of smell was five times as sensitive as a human’s, and that sometimes when they catch certain scents, it sets off a chain reaction within their bodies, creating a high drug addicts could only ever dream of experiencing.

At the time, Liam had figured the older werewolf had been exaggerating, but that Thursday morning, he realized what Derek had been describing was very real.

Liam could feel everything.

Garrett's hands tangling themselves into his hair, Garrett's hot breath fanning his face, Garrett's lips moving feverishly against his own- Everything.

Liam got up, and went through the usual morning motions before he layed back down on the bed. He didn’t know how long he stayed in that position because what seemed like a couple minutes later, he heard the front door open.

“Honey, I’m home!” Garrett’s voice sounded.

The dark haired boy smiled as he got up to greet his boyfriend.

“Welcome back, darling.” he laughed.

Garrett pulled him in for a long kiss, and Liam’s heart felt like it was going to explode.

“So… how was last night?” the hunter asked in a somewhat anxious manner. 

“Amazing.” Liam replied, kissing Garrett again.

“Good.” Garrett smiled. “Now help me unload this shit.”

Working together, it only took them a few minutes to put away the groceries. 

“What now?” Garrett asked. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Done what?”

“Been with a virgin.” he said bluntly, causing Liam to turn bright red. “I have no clue what comes next.”

“Well,” Liam looked up at Garrett from underneath his eyelashes in a way that made the hunter want to slam him up against the wall, and have his way with him again. “Maybe we could-”

Liam’s ears perked up at the sound of a ticking clock, and his eyes widened.

“Wait, what time is it?”

Garrett raised an eyebrow.

“It’s one-thirty. I let you sleep in.”

“Oh crap!” Liam said, dashing back to the bedroom.

The blond followed him, and leaned against the doorframe.

“Any specific reason you suddenly want to ditch me, or…”

“No, it’s not you,” Liam rushed to put his clothes on. “I just have pack practice, and if I don’t show up then it’ll be suspicious.”

“Can’t you skip this once?” Garrett sighed.

“I wish.” Liam said regretfully. “But we’re supposed to be preparing for hunters, so if I don’t show and act like I care about my own “safety” then everyone will know something's up.”

Garrett rolled his eyes, and grabbed Liam by the belt loops of his jeans, pulling him in close.

“Fine. But just know that as soon as you get back the only practice you’ll be getting is round two with me. Got it?”

Liam blushed, and nodded.

“Got it.”

 

………………………………………………………………………..

(2:17 pm)

“You’re late.” Derek said curtly when Liam walked into their practice clearing.

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry.” Liam apologized.

“It’s all good in the hood, rookie.” Stiles said, giving Derek a cheeky smile like he was daring him to disagree.

Malia sniffed the air.

“You smell different.” she said.

Liam tried his hardest to keep the blush off his face, but failed miserably.

“Well… ummm… that’s because I… ummm…”

Stiles eyes widened, and his face broke out into a huge grin.

“Oh my freaking god, baby wolf got some!”

Liam was now the color of a fire hydrant, and the whole pack was laughing at his expense.

Even Derek was cracking a smile.

“Hey, congrats, man.” Scott stifled a chuckle, patting Liam on the back.

“Can we just focus on training, please?” Liam requested, wishing he could crawl in a hole and die.

“Absolutely.” Derek said.

Liam barely had time to react before the older werewolf almost landed a kick to his gut.

“Good. Always pay attention to what is in front of you.” he said.

“Dude, you’re not even going to let up on the kid to let him relish in his victory?” Stiles asked in awe. 

“Hunters would use your happiness as a chance to kill you.”

Stiles smirked.

“I just think you need to get laid.”

Derek snorted.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, really. And-”

“OK!” Scott cut them off. 

Stiles and Derek glared at each other before turning away.

“Jesus Christ…” Lydia rolled her eyes.

Liam swallowed awkwardly.

“I believe a congratulations is in order.” a voice sounded from behind him, causing Liam to flinch.

He turned to find Peter standing behind him with a smirk.

“Uh… thanks?”

The older werewolf smiled.

“It’s a shame that we always fall for who we shouldn’t, isn’t it?”

Something in Liam’s chest jumped in panic, but he stuffed it down immediately.

“What do you mean?” he played dumb.

Peter chuckled.

“I think we both know what I mean, Liam.”

“Peter,” Derek said gruffly. “What are you doing here, and why are you bothering Liam?”

Peter smiled slyly.

“Just saying hello, nephew. Just saying hello.”

“Well, leave us alone from now on.” Derek responded.

The man smirked.

“As you wish.” he turned to Liam. “Good luck, kid. They don’t change their ways. Remember that.”

With that, he disappeared into the vast forest.

“What the hell did he mean by that?” Malia asked.

“I don’t know…” Liam lied, his mind going fifty thousand miles per hour.

How did Peter know about Garrett?

Was he going to tell anyone?

And why did he warn me that Garrett would never change his ways?

Liam frowned, and Kira put a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you ok?” she asked.

The dark haired boy chuckled, “Yeah, I’m cool. That guy just gives me the creeps is all.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………

(5:11 pm)

“What time are they getting home, Garrett?” Violet asked. “I’ve been waiting by their house for two hours.”

“It should be anytime now.” Garrett said. “And when they do, you need to be ready because it will only take them a few minutes before they find Valerie.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” his ex-girlfriend replied. 

Garrett felt like shit, and apparently he sounded like it to because Violet said, “Hey, it’s alright. Liam is never going to find out. It’ll get easier as we do more hunts.”

“See, the thing is that I’m not going to do anymore-”

“Wait, they’re home!” Violet reported. “I’ll talk to you later, ok?”

“But Violet-”

The line cut off, and Garrett sat down on his couch and put his head in his hands.

“God fucking damn it.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

(6:03 pm)

When Liam got back to Garrett’s house, he was drenched in sweat so he wasted no time in stripping out of his clothes, and heading into the shower.

“Garrett?” he called.

“In the kitchen!” his boyfriend replied. “I’m making dinner!”

“Awesome. I’m going to take a shower.”

“Alright.”

‘They never change their ways. Remember that.’

Peter’s words echoed in his head, and Liam pushed them to the back of his mind.

Garrett was done with that part of his life. He had promised him that he was over his hunting.

When Liam got out of the shower, he slipped on a pair of Garrett’s jeans and one of his shirts.

Padding in the living room, he took a seat on the couch and picked up the remote lying on one of the cushions.

Might as well find some way to pass the time until Garrett got done with dinner.

Flicking on the television, Liam surfed through the channels aimlessly.

A burst of color caught his attention, and he stopped on what he discovered was the News channel.

“This just in,” a stout, balding reporter said to the camera in front of a burning house. “a fire broke out on 405 Murbury Avenue one hour ago. A 911 call was placed from inside the building at ten twenty-one, and was immediately followed up on by the Beacon Hills firemen, who arrived at the scene minutes later. There have been three bodies removed from the house, and slipped into body bags.”

“That's awful.” Liam frowned.

“As a five minutes ago,” the reporter continued. “it has been revealed that the house is owned by Albert and Tiffany King.”

Liam’s body shot up from the couch, and his eyes widened in shock. He heard a crack as he hastily turned the volume on the tv up higher.

“The bodies removed from the house included their own and their daughter’s, Valerie King-”

“No…” Liam whispered. “It can't be…”

His mind to the conversation he'd overheard between Garrett and Violet.

~"Who's the target?"

"Valerie King and her family."

"What? THE Valerie King? Student council president, Valerie King?

"Yep. They're Fae."

"Haven't killed one of those in a while."~

“Hey, Garrett.” he called softly.

“Yeah?”

“Come here.”

He listened as his boyfriend walked into the room, and he turned to look at him.

“Isn’t this awful?” he pointed to the tv, but watched Garrett’s expression.

“What’s awful?”

Garrett came, and sat beside him on the couch.

“Valerie King and her family all burned to death in a fire.”

“Jesus…” Garrett frowned. “Well, that’s not-”

“Did you do it?”

The hunter turned to his boyfriend in shock, and was Liam could feel that his eyes were dark and serious.

“What the hell, Liam? Of course I didn’t!” Garrett said, offended. “I told you I was done with that shit!”

He was convincing. A normal person wouldn’t have been able to see it.

But Liam wasn’t a normal person.

When they were kids, before Garrett was a master liar, he always had a small tell when he wasn’t telling the truth; the right corner of his mouth would twitch.

And now, Liam’s perfect eyes caught the slightest movement from Garrett’s mouth, and his heart wilted inside his chest.

“You lying piece of shit.” Liam said quietly, standing up.

“Liam, I’m not lying-”

He was silenced by a slap that was hard enough to bruise for days.

“I trusted you.” Liam whispered. “I told you I loved you, and we had sex; all the while you were off on a huge hunt.”

He sucked in a breath, and Garrett saw that there were tears in his eyes.

“I never want to see you again.”

He brushed past the blond, and stalked to the front door, but Garrett’s hand caught him before he could reach the handle.

“Liam, please.” Garrett begged. “I didn’t mean for it to happen like this. I’m sorry! Don’t go!”

Liam ripped his arm out of Garrett’s grasp, and gave him one last look.

Tears were streaming down his face as he spoke.

“Goodbye, Garrett.”

Then he was gone.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh shit.

 

P.s. Wrote this in like an hour, sorry for typos. I’m a piece of shit.


End file.
